º Las Asakura º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: Capitel 8 up! ¡Regreso a Fumbari! Las chicas son encontradas y están dispuestas a ir a Fumbari a conocerse y a conocer a su padre, sin contar de un regalo sorpresa...jojo :3 ¡REVIEWS!
1. Anna, la primera

**Capítulo 1.- **

"Anna...la primera"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -- cambio de escena ó lugar

'....' -- lo que dicen

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Esa noche, era su última noche, así lo sentía ella. La muchacha no sabía q hacer o decir se mantenía estática en una esquina de la habitación escuchando con frustración algunas voces con no muy buenos mensajes. Susu ojos estaban rojos de lo mucho q había llorado, sus manos temblaban y sus labios andaban más secos q un desierto, no se abían atrevido a mencionar palabra alguna. De pronto una mano algo arrugada se colocó en su hombro haciendo q ella volteara lentamente sin mostrar aquellas perlas enrojecidas.

'Señorita Anna...'

Ella sólo derramaba lágrimas cristalinas sobre aquellas mejillas rosaditas por el calor que le producía el miedo y la angustia. El dueño de aquella mano q se había posado en su hombro sonrió dulcemente.

'Deje de llorar...sólo es cuestión de tiempo para q se recupere'

Anna levantó la mirada estupefacta...no podía creerlo. De pronto aquella niebla negra q cubría su cabeza se había esfumado demasiado rápido.

'¿Qué?'

Antes de esperar una nueva respuesta, se acercó como un rayo a la cama pegada a aquella pared verde oliva. Las sábanas blancas la cubrían elegantemente mientras q un cuerpo delgado yacía entre ellas. La mujer allí tenía una tez pálida con escazo color en sus mejillas mientras q su cabello castaño claro era sostenído en una trenza algo deshecha.Anna con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una dulce sonrisa llena de alegría y paz se acercó tomándo la mano de la mujer.

'Mamá, ¿cómo te sientes?'

'Mal, no te puedo decir que bien, estaría mintiendote jeje'

Anna volvió a sonreír. Su madre acarició su mejilla cariñosamente antes de cerrar los ojos. Anna se asustó.

'¡¿Mamá?!'

'Tranquila Anna, ella sólo está cansada...déjala dormir. Ven, tengo que decirte algo importante'

Anna asisntió debilmente. Su tía, una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños cortos, la tomó de las manos y la llevó fuera de la habitación. Luego de correr la puerta, Anna preguntó extrañada.

'Tía, podrías decirme de que se trata?? Quiero acompañar a mi mamá'

'Lo sé, lo sé! Ahora quiero darte algo, acompáñame, de acuerdo?'

'Como quieras u.u'

Ambas bajaron las escaleras de caoba, las cuales se dirigían a la sala de la casa. No era muy elegante, ni mucho menos, pero era lo común: muebles blancos con una mesita al centro. Anna fue mandada a sentarse a uno de los sillones mientras que su tía rebuscaba con paciencia uno de los cajones de un mueble cercano.

'Tía, ¿qué haces ahí? La verdad es q no entiendo nada!' al verse más desubicada que nunca se levantó del sillón levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer pesadamente mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio infantil. La mujer se acercó a ella rápidamente y la sentó tomándola de los brazos.

'Toma'

'..U ¿Qué es esto? ¿De quién es esta carta?'

Anna vió el pedazo de papel plegado por todos lados mientras q su tía la miraba con algo de seriedad.

'Leela, mientras yo iré a prepararle un té a tu madre' sonriente, desapareció detrás de una puerta corrediza, dejando a Anna sola.

'Veamos...'

Pues como dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, esta no era la escepción. Anna rompió un lado del sobre del cuál cayó un papel doblado y una fotografía algo vieja. Tomó ambas y se fijó en la fotografía.

'o.o? Sigo sin entender. ¿Quién será este señor? No niego que está bastante guapo, pero debe de tener sus cincuenta y tantos ya . '

Dejó la foto sobre la mesa de centro y se fijó en el papel, después de desdoblarlo, empezó a leer: era la letra de su madre.

"Mi querida Annita"

'Han pasado tantos años, 20 para ser exactas, yo aún recuerdo cuando tenías 3 o 4. Sabes que siendo mi única hija eres mi mayor tesoro, el único, al que más amo. Cuando leas estas líneas, sabrás que ya no me queda mucho tiempo o ya no estoy junto a ti, pero estoy segura que no me iré sin haberte dicho lo mucho que te adoro y significas para mí.'

'Viendo así como están las cosas, hay algo que tendrías que haber sabido hace mucho tiempo. De seguro te estarás preguntando de que se trata esto o si es alguna broma de mi parte, jeje, pues la verdad lastimosamente no tendrá nada de gracia cuando lo sepas. Hace mucho tiempo, hice un viaje con tus abuelos y con Mariam a Fumbari, de vacaiones. Allí salíamos mucho, nos divertíamos, hasta q un día, regresando a la pensión donde nos hospedadamos, lo conocí. Era tan guapo que ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido se les comparaba. Su porte era sobresaliente hasta que lo conocí realmente...'

'Ahh??!! 00!! Es q acaso mi madre me está contando sus amoríos?!! ù-ú Nunca se le quitará lo pervertida!' pensaba con algo de rubor la joven rubia mientras fruncía el ceño débilmente.

'...Empezamos a salir y a salir y a salir hasta que faltaba sólo unos días para regresar a Kyoto, así que...una noche, 16 de Febrero, nosotros demostramos todo el amor que se había formado con el paso de esas pocas semanas uúU-- Anna y eso fue todo. Regresamos a casa y semanas después descubrí algo o a alguien, te decubrí a tí mi amor, la pequeña semillita que crecía en mí, que 20 años después se convertiría en la mujer más hermosa que ha podído pisar la tierra.'

'Entonces oo...' Anna desesperada por encontrar una respuesta, siguió leyendo.

'Se que después de todo esto, estrás pensando que soy una pervertida, pero el objeto de esto es decirte, mejor dicho, decirte que cruelmente te he mentido todo este tiempo. Tu padre...no está muerto, el aún vive en Fumbari. Su nombre es Mikihisa Asakura, quisiera que lo busques y, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, reclamar el apellido que nunca tuviste, pero que siempre te perteneció. Esa fotografia es de él, de seguro ahora estará mucho más viejo, así sólo pregunta por el nombre, estoy segura que lo encontrarás.'

Anna no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida. Tenía un padre y ¡no sabía ni quién era! ¡Oh, por Dios!, pero ¿¿por que ahora?? Ya era bastante tiempo desde que pudo haber ido tras él y preguntarle por que nunca se ocupó de ella o si alguna vez...rayos, justo ahora, ¡un problema más!

'No sé que hacer...no sé que decir ¿por qué ahora? ¿por que?'

Tomó la fotografía nuevamente y la observó, en una de las esquinas inferiores vió la fecha.

'12 de Diciembre de 1982...fue...casi un año y medio antes de que naciera'

No quitó la mirada que aquel retrato, en eso vió como un vaso con agua se extendía frente a ella, giró su rostro serio, pero bañado en lágrimas y allí estaba su tía, sentada a su lado.

'Tía, ¿por que no me dijeron nada? Esto era ¡muy importante para mí! ¡¡Mi padre está vivo y nadie me dijo nada!!'

Anna estaba bastante azorada. Lágrimas caían por su rostro sin detenerse mientras q este mostraba una expresión de descepción. Su tía sólo atinó a limpiar sus lágrimas y a sonreírle.

'Annita, hay algo que no comprendes o q mi hermana no mencionó. Tu papá...no sabe que existes'

Anna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Las lágrimas pararon de fluir, en su lugar una expresión de enojo se mostró.

'¿qué? ¿a qué te refieres con "no sabe que existes"?'

'No sabe que...bueno, nunca se enteró que tu madre estaba embarazada'

'Pe-pero, ¡¿por qué?! ó.ò'

'Es q...mi padre, tu abuelo, no sabía por que Eliza había salido embarazada, sólo yo sabía el secreto de tu madre. Pensó lo peor así que tu madre decidió tenerte y criearte por ella misma, junto a nosotros n.n'

Esta, explicaba las cosas tan clara y sutilmente que Anna seguía como si no le hubieran dicho nada en absoluto, dejó la carta en la mesa junto con la fotografía y ocultó su rostro en sus manos.

'Entonces, ¿tengo que buscarlo? ¿En Funfari?'

Anna miró a la mujer que la miraba con algo de preocupación. Anna no comprendía, ¿no se suponía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer? Si su madre lo necesita, lo haría.

'¿Porqué me miras de esa manera? ¬.¬ ¿Crees que no pueod hacerlo?'

'n.ñU No claro que no pienso eso, Annita. Sólo que me preocupa...la reacción de ese hombre, tu padre'

Es cierto, ¿como reaccionaría si una extraña va y le dice que es su hija? 0-o.

'Bueno...no creo q me haga nada malo, sólo...trataré de arreglar las cosas y... ! Tía ya me preocupaste!'

'9.9U Bueno, bueno...n-n Tengo una idea!'

'¿Cuál?'

'Iré contigo'

'¿Qué? Pero y mi madre? No pensarás dejarla sola, verdad? ¬¬'

'¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Además el doctor vendrá diario y la abuela se quedará por una temporada n.n'

'¿De verdad estará todo bien?'

'Claro que sí'

Anna recibió la sonrisa de la mujer frente a ella, ella le devolvió el gesto. En su mente las cosas habían cambiado, ahora su meta en estos momentos era buscar a aquel hombre el cuál dícese ser su padre, el cuál no sabía ni siquiera que vivía. Su madre no le dijo nada por alguna razón, tal vez por protección o quizá por...miedo a que me fuera de su lado, pero ahora, en las condiciones en que se encuentra, las cosas no pueden ser distintas: cuidaría de su madre, si, pero ahora encontraría a su padre.

'De seguro es un cerdo u.ú'

'¡Anna!'

'¡¿Qué?! ¬¬U'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana resplandecía como el oro mismo, las calles andaban alborotadas de gente alegre que iba de aquí para allá charlando o con una sonrisa simplemente, pero en las afueras de la ciudad cruzando el largo ría cristalino, en el cuál algunos patos jugaban, se hallaba la famosa pensión "En", construida hace muchísimos años, pero aún en pie. La propietaria era la adinerada familia Asakura, por lo que se dice son dueños de propiedades en Fumbari y en Izumo, también, su ciudad de origen.

La pensión estaba cerrada al parecer, tenía un letrero en la puerta: "Nadie aquí", algo estúpido si lo piensas, pero viendo el patio de aquel lugar podemos ver a un guapo joven de cabellera castaña amarrada en una coleta baja, vestido con sólo unos pantalones holgados. El pobre sudaba a mares, al parecer andaba cargando cajas desde hace bastante rato y lo hacía sólo. De pronto una mujer se le acercó, una mujer vestida con un vestido holgado pero sin dejar lo elegante.

'¡Yoh! ¿Podrías darte preisa con eso? Necesito tu ayuda aquí dentro'

'Claro mamá'

Este levantó la última caja y la dejó junto a la puerta de entrada, limpió sus manos y se acercó a donde la mujer.

'Listo y dispuesto a limpiar, mi señora n.n'

'Deja de jugar y ve a buscar al holgazán de tu hermano, debe de estar por ahí'

'Hao salió hace rato, madre...no creo que regrese'

'¿Qué estás diciendo? ¬.¬'

'Que iba vestido como para alguna cita o algo o.o'

Yoh se metió a la casa de inmediato mientras q la mujer fruncía el ceño y adoptaba una expresión de enojo. Sin más que poder hacer se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Dentro se podía ver que estaba muy sucio, como si nadie lo hubiera habitado hace mucho, telarañas colgaban del techo, el polvo inundaba los pisos y muebles, mientras q alguno que otro mini-visitante pasaba por ahí. Yoh se dedicaba a sacar algunos trapos y escobas para empezar con el arduo trabajo...un momento, ¡¿él limpiará todo SOLO?! 0.o!

'Yoh, ¿donde está Horo y Lyserg? ¿No se supone que iban a ayudar?'

'Si, si, dijeron que vendrían pero no sé si...'

La puerta se abrió derepente reveleando a un par de muchachos, uno con un delantal y un pañuelo tipo sirvienta y el otro vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas. Yoh los vió y con una gran sonrisa no dudó ni un segundo en saludarlos.

'¡Lyserg, Horo! Ya era hora que llegaran n.n ijijiji'

'¡Pues ya llegó por quién lloraban! n0n Yo, Horokeu, acabaré con cada partícula de polvo, telaraña y animal que se me cruce por en medio ò.ó ¡Si!'

'¬¬U Ya cállate Horo Horo, has venido diciendo lo mismo desde que salimos de casa'

'ñ.ñU...¡¡Madre!! ¡Ya llegaron los chicos! ¡Podemos empezar!'

Como no vió a la mujer por a la cuál buscaba, llamó nuevamente, pero esta vez se asomó a la cocina.

'¿mamá? n-nUu ¿Qué...?'

'Nada, nada n.n...Por cierto, quiero que me dejen limpio TODO en absoluto ¬¬, vendré a cerciorarme'

Esta salió de la cocina dispuesta a salir de la pensión y al ver a Horo y a Lyserg...

'Buenos días, Señora Keiko n.n'

'Buen día Lyserg n.n...¿Horokeu? o.ó Déjate de payasear y ponte a limpiar, con razón tu madre está preocupada'

'¬.¬ Si, vale...¿Ah? .. ¿Qué quiso decir con "tu madre estápreo..."?'

'¡A limpiar se a dicho! n0n'

'Yoh, te emocionas por todo, ¿verdad? ¬¬Uu'

'jijijiji n.nU ¿Tu crees?'

Los tres chicos tomaron un trapeador o escoba y se dispusieron a dejar como nueva la casa en la q estaban, el reloj daban las 8 de la mañana y cons uerte terminarían al medio día o la 1, pero bueno mientras más sean mejor n-n.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Creo que es todo lo que necesitaré'

Anna ya estaba más que preparada para su viaje hasta Funbari, pero necesitaba por lo menos unos cuantos años para asimilar que iría tras su padre. Su mente andaba cada vez más ocupada con cada idea se le cruzaba con respecto al tema. Su tía estaba bastante calmada, para ella serían unas vacaciones, eso era normal, pero...la inseguridad la inundaba, tanto así que la noche anterior nisiquiera pudo dormir, dió más de mil vueltas en su cama hasta q logró pegar el ojo a eso de las 4 de la mañana, estaba muy cansada.

Ya había bajado a desayunar y sus maletas descansaban frente a la puerta de salida, su tía la esperaba sentada con una taza de café caliente.

'Muy buenos días, Anna n.n'

'Buen día, ¿por que estás tan sonriente?'

Se acercó y tomó asiento frente a ella, mientras que el de en medio estaba vacío, faltaba su madre.

'¿Cómo está mamá? o.o'

'Amaneció muy bien, ahora duerme n.n'

'Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por que estás tan alegre? o.ô'

'¿Es q acaso te parece poco el poder conocer a tu padre?'

'Si, es como si fuera a conocer a algún familiar más u.u'

Anna parecía muy calmada y sin inmutarse, su tía se extrañó, sólo el día anterior estaba congojada por el hecho de tener un padre vivo viviendo en Funbari.

'Pero Anna, ¿pensaste en algo más, acaso?'

'Mmm, si, tal vez. Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto y la verdad...no sé que pensar, quizá no quiera ni recibirme y ya tenga una familia hecha, ¿no crees? ¿Quién soy yo para destruirla?'

'Su hija n-n'

'Claro que no, sólo soy fruto de una noche...y ¡nada más! u.ú'

'Anna, eres demasiado directa, ¿por qué no intentas comprender a tu madre?'

'Simplemente no quiero hacerlo, no me importa más el asunto, sólo lo iré a ver para conocerlo, ya que eso es lo que quiere mi mamá'

'Anna, las cosas son diferentes cuando las vives, de cuando las cuentas'

'¬¬ No trates de confundirme'

'No lo hago, linda n.nU'

'Tía, vámonos ya, sólo iré a despedirme de mamá y bajo'

'De acuerdo'

Esta terminó lo último que le quedaba de su té y se levantó y fue escaleras arriba al cuarto de su madre. Al llegar, abrió la puerta lentamente, la habitación estaba oscura salvo por los escazos rayos de sol que se colaban por la pequeña abertura de la cortina. Entró despació y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba la enferma mujer.

'Mamá...'

Esta movió la cabeza y le sonrió calidamente a su hija. Anna sonrió y acarició la cabellera rubia de la mujer frente a ella.

'Lo sabes y ahora te vas'

Anna se sorprendió.

'¿Cómo...? o.o?'

'Yo le dije a tu tía que te diera la carta'

'Ah u.uU'

'¿Cómo te sientes ahora?'

'Sorprendida y algo...¿felíz?'

'jeje Lo dices tan vagamente...todo es mi culpa, perdóname, mi amor...'

'No mamá, no es tu culpa...¬¬ es culpa del pervertido de ese Asakura'

Su madre sonrió, Anna siempre llegaba con sus ocurrencias, su madre la miró y lentamente levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla.

'Buena suerte...Annita'

'Gracias madre...te aseguro que lo encontraré y le daré su merecido! ò-ó No se librará de Anna Kyoyama'

'Anna, ¿por qué? El no sabía nada, linda'

'..U Bueno...sólo por que sí! uú...n-n Mamá, ya nos vamos, cuidate y dentro de una semana estaré de vuelta'

Anna se acercó y besó la frente de la mujer, mientras que esta sólo atinaba a acariciar el largo cabello rubio de su única hija.

'Mucha suerte...Anna'

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Uf! Creo q este es el primer cap o.o...Quisiera saber su opinión, NADA de amenazas, eh!! ¬¬...n.nU Gracias por leer, la vdd es q me estoy recuperando de una perdida muy grande TT, mis fics...bueno gran parte de ellos u.u, ando con la depre...en fin!! n-n lo único que tienen que hacer es picar en el 'OK' de abajito y dejar un review . , de acuerdo? jejej Bye, Bye y gracias....n-n!


	2. Guía, amigo y

**Capítulo 2.- **

"Guía, amigo y..."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -- cambio de escena ó lugar

'....' -- lo que dicen

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

La tarde estaba llegando y el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras algunas nubes, pero sin que su calor dejara de sentirse. La brisa se hacía presente tratando de aminorar el calor que había mientras que las aguas del tranquilo río se convertían en el lugar de una familia de patos. Cruzando aquel puente se encontraba la pensión "En", en ella las luces empezaban a encenderce.

'Ya...está...limpio x.x'

Yoh dejaba por fin, después de un arduo trabajo, dejaba su trapo a un lado y tomaba un descanso sentado en el pasillo que daba al jardín.

'Valla que fue gran trabajo dejar todo esto limpio, me pregunto para qué querrá que...'

De pronto, se escuchó una voz que conocía perfectamente: su madre estaba de regreso. Se levantó y con calma se acercó a la puerta de entrada, allí se encontró con Lyserg.

'¿madre?'

'Hola hijo, veo que ya terminaron n.n'

'Pues si, auqneu fue un gran trabajo, por cierto ¿por qué nos pusiste a limpiar?'

'Es cierto, usted dijo que la pensión sería clausurada por falta de clientela'

'Si Lyserg, pero ahora hemos decidido abir por otras razones'

Justo en ese momento entraba Horo Horo con escoba al hombro y una gran sonrisa.

'¡Limpio y listo!'

'Muchas gracias por su ayuda muchachos. Me gustaría que vinieran a casa a cenar'

'De acuerdo n.n'

'Madre, ¿qué razones? o.o'

'Después te las diré, por ahora tengo algo que hacer, los quiero a los tres en casa para la cena, eh?'

Sin más dejó el lugar después de cerrar la puerta tras de ella, los tres se quedaron en silencio. Yoh fue el primero en hablar.

'Iré a dar un paseo, los veo en casa chicos'

'Si, adiós'

Yoh fue a lavarse antes de irse, se colocó una camiseta sin mangas y salió de la pensión. Caminaba lentamente por las calles con la vista hacia delante mirando todo y nada a la vez, cruzó el puente no sin antes pararse a ver el río como siempre había hecho. Ah! El río le daba tal tranquilidad que algunas veces llegaba a quedarse dormido sobre el barandal, pero esa tarde no le pasaría eso. Siguió su camino y al dar vuelta a una esquina, chocó con alguien, ninguno calló sólo Yoh quién se quedó mirando la maleta que se encontraba tirada frente a él, sin pensarlo dos veces la levantó y vió a su acompañante.

'Lo siento mucho, no veía por donde iba n-n'

'No te preocupes muchacho'

Esa una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño corto, usaba un vestido sencillo rojo. Yoh se le quedó mirando mientras esta leía una hoja de papel.

'Disculpa...buscamos la pensión "En"...dicen que es aún da servicio, ¿La conoces?'

'Si, pero...no está funcionando'

'¿En serio? ú.ù Valla...'

'¿Esta buscando lugar donde hospedarse, verdad?'

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó la maleta de la mujer y empezó a caminar con una sonrisa, de pronto sintió un golpe en la nuca, el cuál lo hizo para en seco y sobarse el lugar del golpe.

'o.ò? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Señora?'

Este volteó y se encontró con una pequeña muchachita rubia que parecía agitada pero traía una expresión de enojo e el rostro, era...

'Hermosa...'

Pensó. Se acercó a ella y dejó la maleta a un lado, esta se alejó unos pasos y miró a su tía, quién no paraba de reir.

'¡¿Tía?! ¿Cómo puedes reírte en un mometno así? ¿No ves que...?'

'Ay lo siento linda es q...no me dejaste explicarte! Este muchacho sñolo me estaba ayudando n.n'

'o.o ¿Qué dices? ¿Ayu...darte?'

Yoh vió lo confundida que estaba aquella chica, así que intuyó a tomar la maleta de esta y la que cargaba anteriormente.

'Las llevaré a una buena pensión, la pensión "En" ya no funciona, pero...'

'¡No toques mis cosas!'

Esta le arrebató su pequeña maleta y empezó a caminar sin decir nada, dobló la esquina, el silencio reinaba pero segundos después Yoh soltó una sonrisa al ver a la rubia que regresaba con el ceño fruncido.

'Estamos perdidas u.ú'

Yoh comenzó a reír sin más, la mujer del vestido rojo lo imitó y Anna, pues se enojó aún más.

'¡¡Tía!! ò-ó'

'Ya, ya Annita...joven, ¿nos ayudaría por favor? n-n'

'Por supuesto n.n'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Es muy tranquilo por aquí'

'Si'

Yoh y la tía de Anna iban muy contentos conversando mientras q este cargaba la maleta de la señora, Anna sólo se limitaba a llevar la suya mientras refunfuñaba mentalmente.

'¿Quién rayos se cree? ¬¬ Estúpido "héroe" que nos vino a tocar, ¡se burló de mi! ¡¡Ay!! ¡Como lo detesto! . De seguro es algún pervertido ladrón...¬¬'

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos hostiles que no se dió cuenta que ya se habían detenido y fue por eso que chocó con la espalda de Yoh.

'Aquí es n.n'

El trío se había detenido frente a una gran casa, bastante normal, las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta estaba semiabierta.

'Conosco a la dueña, así que no habrá ningún problema'

Yoh entró seguido de la mujer, Anna se quedó en la puerta.

'¿No vas a entrar? ¿Anna? n.n'

'Nadie te dió permiso para que me llamarás por mi nombre ¬¬'

Entró pasándolo de largo mientras q su tía movía la cabeza negativamente y a Yoh le caia una gota por la nuca. Ya dentro, podemos ver a una Anna sentada en uno de los sillones con los ojos cerrados mientras q su tía estaba con Yoh y este hablaba con la dueña del lugar, segundos después esta se despidió, dejando a Yoh a la mujer.

'Muchas gracias por todo, no sé como agradecerte'

'No hay nada q agradacer n.n jijijiji Creo q...lo que necesitan es una siesta muuuuuy larga'

Este sonrió y ambos voltearon a ver a Anna quién luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

'¡Es cierto! o.o A todo esto, soy Kaoru Kyoyama, tía de Anna n-n'

'Fue un gusto ayudarlas, puede llamarme Yoh n.n...Me no conocen la ciudad, ¿les gustaría que se la mostrara?'

'¡Oh, esa sería un fantástica idea! n0n'

'n.nU jijiji De acuerdo, mañana vendré a las 9 de la mañana, nos vemos mañana... ¡Adiós Anna!'

Este levantó una maño en señal de despedida pero la receptora estaba más q ocupada soñando con quién sabe qué.

'..Uu Bueno...adiós n.n'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'¡Hasta que llegas! Pensamos que te habías perdido de nuevo xD'

'ó.ò Eso sólo me pasó 3 veces, pero no significa que sea un desorientado ¬¬U'

'Vamos Yoh, todos saben que eres taaaan distraído que terminarías en México si no te fijas xD jajaja'

'u.ù Bueno, bueno...'

'Ya no molestes Hoto Hoto'

'¿Uh? .. Esa voz o.ó...Es...¬¬'

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz y encontraron apoyado sobre la puerta a cierto muchacho de cabellera negra e inconfundibles ojos dorados, vestía tan elegante como siempre: pantalones negros, camisa y corbata.

'Pero tenía que ser el picudo ¬¬'

'Cállate Loro Loro u.û Ando de buen humor así que no me lo arruines'

'¬.¬ Creído'

'Chicos no discutan nnUu'

'¿Qué sucede aquí? o.ó ¿Len? No sabía que habías venido...'

'Acabo de llegar'

'Ya veo...Yoh, por qué tardaste tanto, ¿eh?'

'Es q...tuve cosas que hacer n.nU'

'Keiko...'

'Mikihisa...n.n'

Todos voltearon a ver a la puerta principal, allí se hallaba un hombre de estatura considerable, buen porte y vestimenta elegante. Cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta baja y unas pequeñas gafas sin marco, detrás de él un muchacho de la estatura de Yoh, cabellera larga y castaña, llevaba un montón de hojas las cuales tapaban su rostro, las cuales también le resultaban problemas de estabilidad xD.

'Papá...¿Dónde...dónde dejo esto? X.x'

'Ehh...No lo sé u.û...Por ahí en mi oficina'

'¡Ah! ¡¡Con que allí estabas!! ÒÓ'

Keiko se acercó con paso firme y tomó algo detrás de todos esos papeles.

'¡Eres un irresponsable! ùú'

'¡¡Ay, ya mamá!! Déjame!! ¡Ya no soy un niñoooo! ToT Déjameeee!!!'

'jajaja Llorón xD'

Horo no era el único que reía, a Mikihisa también parecía agradarle la escena. Lyserg sólo atinaba a sonreír mientras fumaba un cigarillo y Len pues no le tomaba atención en lo más mínimo e Yoh...¿Yoh?

En uno de los balcones de aquella casa, las ventanas se encontraban abiertas y en ellas un joven de semblante tranquilo miraba el cielo oscuro. Los acontecimientos de hace casi una hora lo habían puesto algo...diferente. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por aquella muchacha rubia que lo había tratado de la patada xD, mientras que la tía de esta había sido muy amable con él. No sabía si estaban aquí por pura casualidad o sería el destino que las trajo hasta aquí, pero...ahora lo único importante es q mañana pasaría la mañana entera en compañía de aquella bella muchacha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

7:30 a.m.-18 de Enero xD

u¬uZzZz -- Anna

Los rayos del sol fueron lo primero en aparecer en esa clara mañana, las nubes habían desaparecido prácticamente y el pavimento se sentía tan caliente que fácilmente un huevo podría freírse allí.

'Annita...Annita...'

'Ya mamá, no kiero ir a la escuela...x0ZzZz'

'jajaja n.nU Anna, ya es tarde, muévete, ¡niña!'

Kaoru la zarandeó un poco haciendo q Anna abriera un poco los ojos y estos chocaran con los brillantes rayos matutinos. Anna los cubrió con el dorso de su mano y se volteó hacia el otro lado mirando el despertador. Se levantó sin entender.

'Tía, son las 8 de la mañana, ¿por que me levantas tan temprano? o.ó'

'Son las 8:30 de la mañana'

'Como sea'

Anna se sentó en el borde de la cama y se restregó los ojos. Observó el ambiente, dos camas, una frente a la otra, una hermosa vista desde el balcón con limpias cortinas blancas, las cuales se ondeaban ligeramente. Un ropero de madera clara junto a una pared y un poco más allá un pequeño escritorio y finalmente la puerta corrediza. Anna vio que su tía se encontraba ya vestida.

'¿A donde irás?'

'A donde iremos...'

'¿Qué? o.ô?'

'Pues saldremos a conocer la ciudad, Yoh será nuestro guía n.n'

'¿QUÉ? OO'

'Anna, estás roja, ¿tienes fiebre?'

Esta se acercó y tocó su frente, Anna se levantó de inmediato.

'¿Cómo q él nos mostrará la ciudad? ¡¿ÉL?! ¡Oh, Por Dios! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Ò-Ó'

'El se ofreció amablemente y yo acepte por las dos n.ñ'

'No iré u.ú'

'No entiendo por que no te agrada...es un chico muy amable y lindo'

'Es igual uú'

'Además es bastante guapo ñ-ñ'

'¡¡Claro q no!! òÓ'

'Además míralo por el lado positivo, puede ayudarte a encontrar a quién buscas'

Anna se detuvo en aquella frase, encontrarlo, ¡es verdad! Si hacía lo correcto y movía las cartas correctas podía hacer que él la ayudase. Volteó hacia su tía con una sonrisa.

'¿A qué hora dijo que vendría? n-n'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'¡¿Listas para la diversión?! n0n'

'No ¬¬U'

El parque de la ciudad era el escenario de nuestros protagonistas, al parecer harían un tour empezando por el lado Sur de la ciudad. Yoh estaba muy entusiasmado esa mañana al igual que Kaoru, mientras que Anna solo llevaba una expresión de enfado. Vestida con una pequeña faldita blanca y una blusa negra de tiras delgadas pero era tipo poncho, mientras q su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo, su tía sólo llevaba un vestido largo beige sin mangas e Yoh unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo, sin faltarle sus inconfundibles audífonos.

'Vamos Anna, ¿por qué estás de tan mal humor esta mañana? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien? o.o'

'Claro que no, dormí muy bien'

'¿Entonces? No entiendo por estás de mal humor'

'Mira…Yoh, esta es mi manera de ser, si te gusta bien y sino…aguántatela'

'Bue' ..U'

Anna empezó a caminar por delante, Yoh la siguió de inmediato poniéndose a su lado y Kaoru los siguió un poco más atrás mientras se colocaba su sombrero y sus gafas de sol.

En el camino, después haber salido hace media hora casi, Yoh intentó entablar una conversación con la enojada Anna Kyoyama, quién ahora parecía haberse calmado ya que comía su helado con tranquilidad.

'Y…¿por qué están aquí?'

'¿Nosotras? Pues…paseamos'

'¿Sólo turistas? ¿O hay alguna razón mayor?'

Anna se detuvo, era cierto, tenía la misión de encontrar a ese hombre, su padre. No quería sonar muy directa, aunque esa fuera su naturaleza, pero quería echarse al bolsillo a su 'amigo' y guía…así que, viéndose en la oportunidad, la aprovechó.

'Yoh...'

'¿Qué? o.o'

'Siento haberte tratado así desde ayer...de verdad, quisiera ser tu amiga n.n'

Esta sonrió, una sonrisa dulce y limpia la cuál deslumbró al joven Asakura. Su largo cabello rubio se ondeaba delicadamente con la brisa de la mañana, sus hermosos ojos azabaches tan profundos como fosas que te...

'¡Yoh!'

'¿Ah? o.oU ¿Qué...qué pasa? ñ.ñU'

'Te quedaste mirandome como bobo, ¿estás bien? ó.ò'

'Oh, claro q sí, Anna n.n'

'Bien, ¿A donde nos llevarás primero?'

Esta entrelazó su brazo con el del castaño cusando un sonrojo de parte de este...y de ella también. Anna volteó su rostro sonrojado mientras q Yoh, sorprendido y alegre de la acción de la mujer a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Ambos se quedaron callados...el silencio acaparó su atención...

'¡Chicoooos! Me alegra que se estén llevando bien, ahora si podemos irnos'

Esta siguió su camino mientras q ambos jóvenes se soltaban avergonzados y sonrojados. Yoh rompió el hielo.

'El autobus...'

'¿Cómo dices?'

'¡El autobus! Se va, se va...¡Corre!'

Este la tomó de la mano instantaneamente como empezaron a correr.

'Yoh, ¡espera!'

'¡No hay tiempo que perder!'

'¡Pero...!'

Ambos corrienron como alma que lleva al diablo, bueno sólo Yoh ya que Anna era la arrastrada por él xD. Después de cruzar el puente, recorrer casi 5 calles y tomar algunos atajos del mopreno, llegaron...a la parada del autobus.

'-- Vaaaalla...llegamos a tiempo'

'Yoh...'

Volteó hacia quién pronunciaba su nombre, palideció.

'A-anna...n.nUu jijiji ¿Qué...?'

'¿Cómo que '¿qué?'?...¡¡Dejamos a mi tía sola!! ¡¡Idiota!! Ò.Ó'

'.!!...¡Calma! n-n No hay de qué preocuparse!'

'¡¡¿A NO?!! ò0ó'

A este punto el rostro de ambos esta más q cerca, Yoh asustado y azul y Anna roja y furiosa.

'Pues no...o.o La señora Kaoru dijo que te mostrara la ciudad sólo a ti, pues ella...ya la conoce n.n jijiji No veo porque la causa de tu enojo'

'OO ¿qué?'

Anna habrió los ojos como platos mientras que su mente estaba...en blanco. Momentos después podemos ver a una Anna agachada en una esquina cubierta de un aura negra de soledad.

'nñ Vamos Annita, no te pongas así...'

'Que cruel...me mintió para q me fuera contigo'

'¿Qué dijiste? ô.ô'

'Nada...-.-'

'Eres una mentirosa...'

Anna se levantó olvidando su estado y volteó a ver a un Yoh con la cabeza gacha y dándole la espalda. Se acercó a él y así, frente a frente, hizo q levantara su rostro mientras lo tomaba del mentón.

'¿Qué dijiste? ¿Me dijiste mentirosa? ¿Por qué?'

'Dijiste que...tu tía era crual al dejarte conmigo...no te agrado en lo absoluto, soy un estorbo para una rubia como tú'

'Claro q no es...'

No pudo continuar porque unos fornidos brazos la habían tomado de la cintura y junto a ellos, unos deliciosos labios jugaban con los suyos. Estaba confundida, no sabía que pasaba, sus ojos estaban frente a dos parpados algo escondidos por algunos graciosos mechones de cabello y ella, sólo estaba ahí...sin hacer nada. Y fue entonces cuando iba a empezar a corresponder a aquella deliciosa e inesperada caricia, esta se detuvo apartando al castaño de ella y a sus brazos con él.

'Lo siento...yo no...'

Emepzó a caminar sin darle la cara siquiera. Anna estaba confundida, osea, primero la besaba y la besaba increíblemente y luego la dejaba tirada en una estúpida parada de autobus en una ciudad tan extraña como el mismo demonio?! Empezó a seguirlo, a seguirlo...hasta q ya harta de su terquéz, corrió delante de él para detenerlo, Yoh la miró.

'¿Cómo te atreves...'

'Anna...'

'...a dejarme sola en un lugar que no conosco?! Serás tonto...uú'

Sintió q un gran bloque de piedra se quitaba de su espalda, pensaba que lo golpearía por tal atrevimiento, pero en su lugar sólo lo regañó por lo estúpido que había sido al dejarla en un lugar que no conocía, ¡pues con razón!

'Lo siento mucho...no volverá a pasar ñ-ñU'

Anna se dió vuelta y empezó a avanzar, no sin antes decir algo.

'Lástima...me había encantado'

Sonrojo...y una gran sonrisa.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Segundo cap, la vdd es q me gustó mucho este...espero q a ustedes tb, espero tb sus reviewssssssssssssss!!! Por favor, eh?! Por lo menos quiero unos 10 para poder continuar, necesito mis vitaminas xDD jajaja Bye, Bye.

"Las Asakura" © Juny Tao n.n


	3. Eres mi hermano y nada puede cambiarlo

**Capítulo 3.- **

"Eres mi hermano, nada puede cambiarlo"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 - cambio de escena ó lugar

'...' - lo que dicen

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

La tarde ya había caído sobre las calles de la no muy grande Fumbari y ya casi daban las 6 de la tarde. La brisa fresca era reconfortante después de soportar tantas horas del fuerte sol. Un par de personas caminaban lentamente en silencio sin siquiera mirarse y tratar de encontrar algo entretenido en lo q se llama "asfalto".

Yoh miró de reojo a la rubia q caminaba a su lado.

Anna volteó al sentirse observaba.

Yoh regresó su vista al frente sonrojado.

Anna lo miró, sonriente. Habló.

'¿Sabes? Quiero contarte algo'

'De acuerdo...sentemonos aquí'

Este la guió hasta un pequeño muro de la calle el cuál tenía una propagando de leche fresca xD. Anna se había quedado callada, no sabía si aquel lindo chico podría ayudarla, tal vez sabría algo, o quizás no, nada perdía con intentarlo.

'¿Y bien? n.n'

'Bueno...nosotras no sólo vinimos de visita...buscamos a alguien'

Yoh la miró interesado.

'En realidad, la que lo busca soy yo...y quisiera que me ayudaras ó.o'

'.. ¿Yo?'

'Si, tu tonto ¬¬U'

'nñUu Ok, ok...¿y quién es?'

'Es mi padre'

'Tu...Tu padre! Valla sorpresa...pero no entiendo o.o'

'Si, es algo complicado, apenas lo supe hace 2 o 3 días, pensé q estaba muerto...q ironía'

Anna meneó la cabeza haciendo q la larga cola de cabello que llevaba atrás pasara a quedar sobre uno de sus hombros haciendola lucir más hermosa, según Yoh.

'Mi madre está muy enferma, pero ya está recuperandose, quiso que lo buscara'

'¿Sabes como es? Quizá su nombre...tal vez pueda ayudarte n.n'

'Yoh...me conoces hace un día, ¿Por qué eres tan amable?'

'Pues o-o...no lo sé, sólo lo soy jijiji'

'u.ûU Lo imaginé...entonces...¿Por qué te tomas la molestia de ayudar a una desconocida como yo? o.ô Y no creo q sea por q si ¬¬U'

'No, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo...necesitaba verte...otra vez...desde ayer ñ.ñ'

Anna enrojeció sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico le estaba diciendo practicamente que...¿le gustaba? 0.o

'¿Qué?'

'Sólo eso...'

Este la miró fijamente esperando q ella volteara para ver esas hermosos cristales negros, y así fue. Ella lo miró de tal forma q sus miradas quedaron conectadas de una forma u otra, Anna acarició la mejilla de su guía y fue acercándose, acercándose hasta q sintió un ligero tirón en su cintura, la cuál ahora estaba pegada a los fuertes brazos de su acompañante. Se sentía relajada y su mente volaba esperando sentir...lo q acababa de sentir, esos dulces labios que le habría brindado un beso desprevenido horas antes, profundo se fue tornando hasta que algo los alertó, un molesto sonido emanaba del bolsillo del chico castaño. Ambos se separaron sin soltarse mientras q Yoh contestaba.

'Hola, aquí Yoh Asakura'

Asakura...

Asakura...

¿Asakura?...

Anna se había quedado colgada en aquella frase, en el nombre de su amor a primera vista, por así llamarlo. Yoh seguía hablando al parecer era alguien a quién el respetaba mucho...era su madre, podría decirse q lo regañaba xD. Varios segundos pasaron cuando este colgó y dejó caer su cabeza de la cuál salió un suspiro.

'Yoh...'

'Lo siento mucho Annita, mi madre está enloquecida, olvidé que tenía que ayudarla...va a matarme! T-T'

A este paso el chico ya había caminado algunos pasos lejos de Anna y ahora se reprendia el mismo. Anna lo miraba confundida.

'Suerte q estamos a una cuadra de la pensión...bueno, ¿puedo venir a buscarte mañana? ¿Verdad que si?'

'Claro...'

'¡Genial! n0n Ahora si me voy antes de q mi madre se enfuresca más T.T'

Este se quedó quieto unos minutos y teniendo a una Anna mirándolo frente a él, se le acercó y con un movimiento rápido pero dulce, la beso nuevamente, fue un beso corto, de despedida. Yoh le gritaba adiós mientras corria, despedida que fue cortada por un poste contra el cuál se estrello xDDU.

'Baka u.ùU'

Y así Anna caminó la corta cuadra que quedaba para regresar al lugar donde se estaba hospedando con su tía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'¡Yoh!'

Yoh detuvo su paso, lo había escuchado entrar, era su fin, era...

'¿Abuela? o.o'

'Pues fijaté q no, soy Santa Claus ¬¬'

'n0n Ohhh, ya veo!'

Resultado de su comentario, un bastonaso bien colocado en su mejilla derecha.

'Bueno sólo fue un chiste T.T'

'Hermanito querido...te lo tienes bien merecido u.u'

'Cállate Hao ¬¬'

Hao, hermano gemelo de Yoh, había hecho su aparición. A Hao era muy raro verlo en casa, era el tipo de persona q le gustaban las fiestas y cada noviecita q tenía...

'¡Yoh! ¿Donde estuviste? ¿No recuerdas q hoy llegaba tu abuela? ó.ò'

'Si, perdón...u0u'

'Hasta el irresponsable de Hao estuvo aquí, hasta fue quién la trajo'

'Valla concepto que tienes de mí, madre ¬¬U'

'Es la verdad u.ú...Por cierto, Yoh podrías...¿Yoh? o.o'

'Déja respirar un momento a mi hijo, Keiko! Uno de estos días lo terminarás amarrando a tu pierna, por Dios ¬¬'

'Mikihisa, déja de decirme q hacer o no con mi Yoh, ocúpate de tu trabajo y déjame encaminarlo correctamente'

Mientras estos discutían sobre su encaminamiento del bien y de lo irresponsable y parrandero q era Hao, más los golpes y regaños de la abuela, Yoh descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cama mientras escuchaba un poco de música con sus audífonos. Esa tarde había cambiado su vida, no, no había sido la tarde, había sido ese beso, el otro, su aroma, su cabello, sus ojos...había sido Anna, la hermosa chica de cabellera rubia que lo trataba de lo peor, ahora...parecía quererlo, como él empezaba a hacerlo. Su cabeza ya no estaba tranquila, sentimientos y pensamientos la ocupaban por completo, adoraría la tarde en q la vió, toda enojada y furiosa, adoraría la piedra que le tiró por pensar que era un ladrón, la adoraba a toda ella, claro...era eso...se estaba enamorando de Anna Kyoyama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Y, ¿Cómo les fue? nn'

'El es...'

'Uh? o.o'

'El conoce a mi padre, es un Asakura, tía'

'¿Pero q estás diciendo? o.ó'

'Se llama Yoh Asakura, Asakura...Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!'

Anna había llagado a gritar por la frustración que sentía, golpear la pared no le servía, necesitaba desquitándose de otra manera.

'Anna, ¿qué sucedió con Yoh? ó.ò'

'Es q...yo...no lo sé, es extraño'

'Te gusta, ¿verdad? nn'

'Mucho, no sabes cuanto...'

Y así terminó cayendo sobre su cama, mientras q una solitaria lágrima corría libre por su mejilla. Su tía se inclinó apoyándose sobre las rodillas de la chica quedando frente a ella.

'Pero no llores...no hay nada de malo, tal vez es familiar cercano n-n'

'¡¡Por Dios! ¡¿Acaso no se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede ser mi hermano!'

'oo'

'Lo ves, hasta tu estás sorprendida! ¿Cómo te sentirías al pensar que el chico al que empiezas a querer es tu hermano?'

'Anna...'

'Es q...el mundo es demasiado pequeño, demasiado para mí...me voy a dormir'

'Bue-buenas noches, Annita'

Ambas se acostaron y varios minutos pasaron hasta q Anna decidió hablar.

'Mañana averiguaré la verdad, sea cual sea y sienta como me sienta'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las 10 de la mañana y el sol no había salío como estaba previsto, las nubes cubrían todo en absoluto, hasta parecía q iba a llover. El río estaba solitario y el ambiente se sentía triste y desolado. Anna se había levantado con todo mal humor que tenía guardado, Kaoru decidió no decir nada para no alterarla, hoy daría la vuelta q cambiaría su vida...quizá no sólo la suya.

El desayuno estaba sobre la mesa, pero Anna nada que lo probaba. Cuando casi iban a terminar los demás, esta se levantó...

'Con permiso...saldré un momento...'

'Hija...'

'Tía, Yoh vendrá a verme y daremos un paseo, llegaré algo tarde'

'Como quieras, diviertete n.ñ'

'Si claro ¬¬'

Había regresado la Anna enojada, la molesta con los demás, molesta consigo misma, molesta con el día, hasta molesta con la mosca q se le cruzaba. Su mal humor había vuelto. Salió a la calle vestida con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo corto de tiras delgadas, el cuál llevaba un un bonito lazo detrás en la cintura. Miró para ambos lados y en uno de ellos pudo visualizar al apuesto castaño que esperaba. Segundos tardó en estar a su lado, le dió un beso, beso q Anna recibió con indiferencia.

'Amaneciste de mal humor por lo q puedo ver n.ñUu'

'Si y no quiero hacerlo crecer así que vamonos ya ¬¬'

'Bueno o.oU'

Ambos empezaron su paseo caminando en silencio hasta llegar al parque. Para hacer el recorrido un poco más intimo, Yoh decidió entrelazar sus dedos con los de la chica, cosa q Anna esquivó con destreza dejando a un Yoh destrozado pasos atrás, pero eso no lo derrotaría. Al seguir caminando llegaron a la bajada del río, decidieron sentarse un rato a charlar, o al menos a mirar el agua del río.

'Anna, ¿porqué estás de mal humor? ó.o'

'Porque si ¬¬'

'Oye no me trates así...se supone que saldríamos para estar...juntos, no?'

'¿No lo estamos acaso? ¬¬U'

'.. Si, pero...'

'Está bien, te lo diré'

'nn!'

'Es tu culpa ¬¬'

'.ll.lllUu'

'Si, es tu culpa'

'¡¿Qué! ¡¿Pe-pero que hice! ó0ò'

Un muy preocupado Yoh trataba de q Anna le dijera porque la causa de su mal humor era culpa de él. Anna no respondía.

'¡¡Dime!'

'¡¡SI! Es tu culpa, tu culpa por ser un Asakura, tu culpa por ser quién me gusta, tu culpa por...por ser tú...'

A este punto, la voz de Anna se había roto por completo y junto con ella lágrimas empezarona fluir con ganas mientras q Yoh no entendía nada. La abrazó contra su pecho sintiendo como las lágrimas de la chica mojaban su camisa abierta.

'Annita...no te comprendo, yo no...no puedo comprenderte'

'Es simple...'

'Pues explicamelo de una forma q lo pueda entender, ¿qué tiene que ver mi apellido en todo esto?'

Yoh acariciaba suavemente el cabello suelto de Anna, mientras q ella disfrutaba el aroma varonil del muchacho que la abrazaba.

'Asakura, Asakura...ese apellido me ha venido rondando la mente desde q salí de casa, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué? Te estarás preguntando...pues mi padre, el hombre q vine a buscar tiene ese apellido y su nombre es Mikihisa Asakura'

Yoh paró en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y sus manos se detuvieron dejando de tocar a la rubia. De pronto, la atrajo hacia sí como si alguien fuera a arrebatarsela.

'Dime q estás jugando conmigo...'

'Yoh, pero...'

'¡¡Dímelo!'

A este punto Yoh ya estaba derramando la misma cantidad de lágrimas q Anna en un principio. Sintió como Anna lo aferraba contra ella mucho más.

'Lo sabía...sabía q esto no podía ser perfecto'

'Anna...eres...'

'Si Yoh...soy tu...'

'¡¡Si lo sé! Sólo no me recuerdes tan horrible calificativo...q tienes para mí...es espantoso'

Ambos se quedaron abrazados durante algunos segundos más. Anna fue la primera en separarse.

'Yoh, llevame con él'

'¿Con quién?'

'Con nuestro padre...hazlo, ¿si?'

Yoh frunció el ceño y se levantó de su sitio dejando a Anna sentada. Empezó a caminar, Anna se levantó y lo siguió.

'¡Dijiste q me ayudarías!'

'¿Y?'

'¡No lo has hecho! ¡Me mentiste! óò...Yoh, detente!'

'Anna, no sabes q mal me siento en estos momentos, ahora...si quieres ir a verlo, sólo ve a mi casa'

'No la conosco'

'Entonces tendré q llevarte, ¿no?'

'¡Pues claro! ¬¬Uu'

Anna se acercó a él, quién no detenía su paso, y lo abrazó por detrás mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda. Yoh se detuvo tomándo las manos de la chica.

'Sonríe por q pasó...eres lo mejor q me ha pasado hasta ahora, nunca había conocido a nadie como tú...además, no hay mal que por bien no venga'

'Je, es verdad...te llevaré a casa, mi madre se desmayará'

'Quiero verlo'

Ambos empezaron a reír mientras se encaminaban a la casa del joven.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Perdiste de nuevo, págame'

'Mira inglès, déjame q reponga mi situación económica y te pago, no? n-n'

'No ¬¬'

'Lyserg malo T-T'

'Hao, eres el peor perdedor q conosco...u.û Ay, debiste retirarte hace 10 juegos'

'Las mulas nunca dejan de ser tercas'

Luego del comentario de Len Tao, los tres empezarona reír dejando a un Hao abollado en el alma por perdedor y por mula, según Len xD.

'¡¡Ya estuvo bueno! Volveremos a jugar y esta vez YO repartiré. Dame la maldita baraja Len'

Len le pasó el paquete de cartas mientras tomaba una botella de leche fresca. Lyserg encendía su cigarrillo y Horo sacaba una barra de chocolate.

'Listo...ahora, prepárense a perder...MUAJAJAJAJA xDD'

'¬¬U Si es igual...va'

'Por cierto Hao, ¿Dónde está Yoh? Desde hace 2 días que no asoma las narices por aquí'

'Pues no se donde andará ese hermano mío...quizá con alguna muchacha o q se yo!'

'Entonces ya tiene algo bueno...valla suerte'

'Ay siempre con tu buen humor Len ¬¬U'

'Cállate Hoto ¬¬'

Justo cuando Len abría su nueva botella, la puerta principal se cerró para luego escucharse los pasos de más de una persona. Era Yoh.

'Oye, si q te perdiste, ¿Dónde andabas?'

'Holas chicos n-n Me alegra que estén aquí'

'Si a nosotros también'

Después de responder, Len miró a un Lyserg q encendía su segundo cigarrillo, este levantó la vista y miró al recién llegado.

'¿Qué te pasa?'

'Pos' nada ..'

'Valla mentiroso'

'Hermanito, hermanito...u.û Ya todos sabemos tu secreto'

Dejó las cartas en la mesa mientras volteaba a ver a Yoh, este palideció...bueno más bien se puso azul.

'¿De q hablas? o-llolll'

'Pues que...'

'¡Gané! n0n'

'¡¿QUÉ! òó'

'Lo siento Haito, pero ahora el dinero es mío, mío jejeje xD'

'T-T No es justo, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer trampa en MI ronda? ¿eh? ¡¡¿EH! Ò.ó'

'Calmate Hao n.ñU'

'¿Calmarme? ¡¿CLAMARME!...Bueno u.u'

'Iré a ver a papá...ahora vuelvo'

Cuando Yoh se fue.

'Y ahora habla solo...creo esa chica le está haciendo daño jeje'

'¿Qué chica? ¬¬'

Anna con su típica frialdad y reciente enojo por mencionar a "cierta" chica, había entrado a la sala dejandose ver con ese lindo y sexy vestido negro. Lyserg fue el primero en hablar, sin mencionar que Hao experimentaba un indescriptible viaje al mundo de la baba xDD.

'Pues imagino que tú'

'¿Quién eres tú? o.o'

'Soy...amiga de Yoh'

'¿Amiga? Ja! Si claro...'

'¿Lo dudas cabeza de maceta? ¬¬'

'jajaja Ay Hoto, aprende a respetar'

'ja-ja-ja ¬¬ Muy gracioso, chino'

'Y tú cierra la boca que nos inundamos, Hao'

'¬'

'Bueno ¬¬U...si eres amiga de Yoh, eres nuestra amiga n.n'

El siempre lindo y amigable Horito le extendió la mano en forma de saludo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

'Soy Horokeu Usui, pero puede decirme...'

'¿Cabeza de maceta? o.ó'

'No! u.ú Horo Horo...Ellos son Len Tao, Lyserg Diethel y el baboso es Hao, hermano de Yoh n-n'

'Ah ya veo n.n Mucho gusto'

'Valla cambió de actitud O.o'

'¬¬'

'n.ñUu'

'¿Juegan poker? ¿Puedo jugar?'

'Claro. Toma, reparte'

Len le entregó el manojo de cartas y Anna las recibió sentandose a un lado de este. Justo cuando había terminado de repartir, Yoh llegó a la escena.

'¿Qué haces Anna? ..U'

'Pues juego, ¿qué no ves? ¬¬'

'Cla-claro n.nU'

'Tu noviecita juega muy bien, eh!'

Pocos segundos pasaron para q Hao recibiera un cenicero en medio de la cara.

'Ay Hao, ¿Cuándo entenderás? u.ûU'

'ooU Ehh...Annita, mi padre te espera'

Yoh bajó la mirada mientras daba la vuelta y se iba en dirección al patio. Anna se levantó de su asiento con una mirada de congoja.

'Yoh ó.ò...¬¬ Tú. Llevame a la oficina del Sr. Asakura, no conosco la casa'

'..Uu'

'Hao, atiende el pedido de la señorita Anna n-n'

'Si, ya escuché Lyserg ¬¬'

Esa sonrisa en Lyserg era extraña, así que Hao se levantó y con Anna delante de él siguieron el pasadizo hacia una puerta de caoba oscura.

'Es aquí'

'Gracias n.n'

Esta estaba dispuesta a entrar pero Hao la detuvo sujetandola del brazo, Anna volteó a verlo confundida, Hao la jaló besándola profundamente. Sus labios se negaban a soltar los de la joven rubia, pero no pasaron ni 2 segudnos para q Hao tuviera una tenue marca roja en una de sus mejillas, luego la puerta se cerró de golpe.

'T-T Au...'

Este regresó a la sala a la vez q se sobaba el lugar del golpe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Menudo Idiota ¬¬'

Anna se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano mientras le daba la espalda al hombre que ocupada un elegante escritorio.

'Anna'

Esta, al ser llamada giró sobre su eje descubriendo así, al dueño de la voz q la llamaba. Era un hombre adulto de cabellera castaña y con una sonrisa impecable y sincera adornaba su rostro. Un par de ojos negros la veían con cariño mientras q una mano le indicaba q tomara asiento.

'Sr. ¿Asakura?'

'Si...Mi hijo me dijo que querías hablar conmigo y que era muy importante, ¿de que se trata? n.n'

'Bueno...he venido por que...por que mi madre me envió a buscarlo'

'¿Tu madre?'

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .


	4. Las demás

**Capítulo 4.- **

"Las demás..."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 cambio de escena ó lugar

'...' lo que dicen

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

'¿Tu madre?'

'Si, Eliza Kyoyama, mi madre'

Mikihisa la miró sorprendido. Se levantó de su haciendo saliendo al encuentro de la rubia, seguía con la mirada de confusión mientras que la de Anna sólo demostraba seriedad y frialdad.

'¿Donde está ella? ¿Cómo está? Hace años que no la veo...debe de seguir tan hermosa como cuando la conocí n.n jijiji'

'No hay duda de q Yoh es su hijo ¬¬U'

Pensó ella ante la risa "desesperante" del hombre. A pesar de todo lo q estaba pasando, ¡sonreía como si nada! ¿Qué clase de hombre era ese? Su padre sin duda.

'Debe de ser algo importante, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo...20 años, ya'

'Si, es importante. Resulta que fruto de su "amor pasajero", como he decidido llamarlo...pues...nací yo'

'Ya lo sabía n.n'

'¡¿Qué! ¡¿Cómo que ya lo sabía!'

'Pues sé que soy tu padre, lo supe todo el tiempo'

'Explíquese ¬¬'

'Cuando tu madre se fue de Funbari, después de esas maravillosas vacaciones q pasamos, yo averigué todo acerca de ella. Sabía todo sobre su familia y también donde vivía, ella sabía todo eso jijiji n.n Era bastante astuta...le envié una carta, y fue allí cuando me informó de su estado, pero ella no aceptó que me hiciera cargo de tí...sólo por que ya tenía una familia y...'

'Un momento, ¡¿iba a dejar abandonados a sus dos hijos y a su mujer por irse con mi madre!'

'No, así no eran las cosas n.nU...yo estaba casado con Keiko, pero por cosas del destino...me enamoré de ella también...entonces...'

'Si, entiendo...regresó con la señora Keiko por que ya tenía dos hijos y toda la historia se sobre entiende'

'Si...además...'

'¿Qué? o.o'

'No eres la única...ñ-ñUu'

'No comprendo...u.ú'

'Hay 4 más al igual que tú'

'¡¿Que hay 4 muchachas...las cuales son sus hijas también! OoO'

'Ehh...si...n.nU'

'Pero si es...¡¡un maldito mujeriego!'

'Vamos Anna, no me veas así...todo tiene sus razones ó.ò'

'Pues me importan un reberendo rábano sus estúpidas razones...sr. Mikihisa ¬¬'

'Pero...'

'¿Quienes son? ò.ó'

'¿Para qué quieres saberlo? o.ô'

'Quiero...conocer a mis demás hermanas, imagino que Yoh también querría lo mismo'

La fría respuesta de Anna logró dejar sin nada q decir al hombre frente a ella. Era terca, y como no, no quería escuchar razones ni motivos.

'¿Y bien? ¿Me dirá donde puedo encontrarlas?'

'Annita, creo q tenemos que hablar n.ñ'

Este la tomó del brazo y la llevó a una de los sillones cercanos. Anna se cruzó de brazos y enmarcó aún más su enojo haciendo q una gota cayera por la nuca de Mikihisa.

'¿Y? ¿Qué va a decirme? ¬¬'

'Vamos deja esa hostilidad...mejor vamos con las razones y luego juzgas, ¿de acuerdo? n-n'

'Si, como sea ¬¬'

'Bien...cuando tu naciste, Yoh y Hao ya tenían alrededor de 5 años. Ambos eran unos niños muy sanos y todo andaba muy bien, pero Keiko quería una niña. Intentamos, intentamos y...'

'Alto! Va a contarme sus correrias o q diab...! ¬o¬'

'Anna u.ù'

'Bueno...! u.ú'

'Entonces al ver que no podíamos engendrarla, Keiko decidió pasar a otro método...viajamos a Hokkaido, donde había un brujo'

'¿Un brujo? 0.o ¿Es q acaso pretendían tener un hijo mediante brujería? ¬¬U'

'Bueno, eran las ideas de mi suegra n.ñUu jijiji'

'Ah u.uU'

'Entonces fuimos a ver a ese hombre el cuál dijo que debería guardar reposo durante una semana y así lo hizo. Fue entonces q en uno de mis paseos por esa isla, conocí a una hermosa mujer, la cuál era vidente...vivía sola en una hermosa casa junto a una hermosa cascada...pasamos buenos momentos allí n.n...y días después me enteré q estaba enbarazada u.u'

'¿No tiene vergüenza verdad? ¬¬'

'Oh claro q si! ñ-ñ Pero...es mi manera de ser...'

'No me interesa! ù.ú Entonces...¿ella es la segunda? o.o'

'Si...de seguro ya debe tener la misma edad que tú'

Mikihisa se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta q daba al jardín, Anna se acercó a él.

'Dígame algo..., ¿Amo a todas esas mujeres? o.ó?'

'Si...Cada una de ellas me atrajo de diferente manera, todas fueron distintas y especiales para mí'

'Ya veo...entonces, cuenteme de las demás'

'Bueno...después de convencer a Keiko que ese brujo nos había engañado, viajamos a Izumo, donde viven los padres de Keiko, allí mi suegra la llevó a una especie de posta para no se que cosa, dijo q se quedaría unos días y yo sólo me quedé en la gran casa. Allí conocí a una linda y tierna mujer que estudiaba para sacerdotiza...con ella fue amistad más que amor, ya que ella estaba casada n.ñUuu jijiji'

'¬¬U Continue...'

'Y pues, después de q me fui de allí, me envió una carta contándome de su estado'

'Osea que, su esposa, buscando quedar embarazada nuevamente para darle una niña, se metió con 4 mujeres...las cuales le dieron la niña...pero en vez de una...¡¿CUATRO! ¬¬'

'Ehhh...si o.o'

'¡¡Ay! ¡No puedo creer q usted sea mi padre! ù-ú'

'Pues creelo...además, eres digna hija de tu padre n-n, eres tan guapa como él jijiji'

'¡Déje de bromear! Mejor continue con las otras dos...¬¬'

'De acuerdo...luego de dejar Izumo, regresamos aquí, donde un gran amigo mío nos aconsejó que fueramos a ver a un medico que había llegado de Alemania, según él era muy buen ginecólogo y de seguro nos ayudaría con nuestro problema. Keiko estaba como loca con el tema, se la pasaba metida en el consultorio de ese doctor buscando la ayuda q necesitaba, mientras yo recibía la visita de una de sus amigas...la cuál estaba enamorada de mí y yo...no puedo negar q me gustaba mucho ññU'

A este paso ambos estaban sentados en una banca del gran jardín, frente a ellos la calmada agua de la piscina se veía hermosa con el reflejo perfecto de la luna mientras q el cielo cubría toda esa estancia con el manto negro sin estrella alguna.

'Ella tuvo a la cuarta...Keiko no sabe nada, ya que sino ya estaría viviendo en el cementerio de la ciudad uuUu'

'Sería lo mínimo q podía hacer u.û'

'Oye Annita no seas tan dura n.nUu jijiji Mejor te cuento sobre la última y la más joven. Pasaron 4 meses y Keiko ya no sabía q hacer, hasta q viendo la televisión vimos un anuncio sobre un nuevo templo, el cuál tenía fama de hacer milagro, tras milagro...Keiko se emocionó con la idea y quería ir, pero había un pequeño problema'

'¿Cuál? .. ¿Era una ciudad de hombres? xD jaja'

'¬¬ No, Anna...quedaba en el Sur de Japón...y en ese momento no había como llegar'

'Pero, ¿terminaron llendo?'

'Claro nn'

'¿Cómo? o.ô'

'Pues descubrí q había una réplica de tal templo en Tokio y la llevé ahí n.ñ Suerte q quedó satisfecha jijiji'

'Valla u.û'

'Cerca de aquel templo había un restaurante, recuerdo q moría de hambre en ese mometno o.o y después de escabullirme de Keiko, corrí a aquel lugar a saciar mi hambrita ñ-ñ jijiji'

'¿Luego? ô.ô'

'Cuando pedí mi orden, que si no ma recuerdo fueron 3 ordenes de hamburguesas, 4 tortillas fritas, 2 malteadas de chocolate y...'

'Se está llendo por la tangente ¬¬'

'Ups! Lo siento n.ñU...bueno cuando me senté a comer, me dí cuenta que en aquel lugar habían espectaculos todas las noches del Viernes y para mi suerte era viernes y era casi de noche n.n jijiji'

'u.úU'

'Me quedé una horita a esperar a que empezara y allí fue que descubrí que el espectáculo lo daba una hermosa mujer que bailaba y cantaba, tenía muy bonita voz 9.9...Fue entonces que después del espectáculo...'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'jajaja ¿Qué te pasó? xD'

'Nada Horo Horo ¬¬xU'

Hao avanzó hasta el grupo de chicos y se sentó. Observó a su alrededor y vió la espresión de preocupación en el rostro de su lindo gemelo.

'¿Qué te pasa Yoh? Te ves preocupado'

'Nada, es que...u.u'

'Por cierto, ¿Para qué quiere Anna hablar con tu padre?'

'Si, ¿para qué? Van a casarse ¿que o que? n-ñ jeje'

'Claro que no vamos a casarnos Horo Horo...no podría casarme con mi hermana'

Después de q dijo eso, el silencio reinó durante algunos segundos para luego estallar en carcajadas.

'JAJAJAJAJAJA'

Hasta Lyserg, el más serio del grupo, se hallaba riendo mientras escondía su rostro con su mano.

'¿De qué se ríen? ..U'

'Es q...pues hablas puras tarugueses, hermano...xDD ¿Me vas a decir que acabo de besar a Mi hermana? Jajajaja xDD'

A este punto todos se quedaron callados y posaron su vista confundida en Hao, quién seguía riendo.

'¿Qué? o.ô ¿La besaste?'

Yoh había abierto los ojos sin dejar de mirar a su gemelo malvado xD, se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente tomó del cuello de la camisa al chico.

'¡¡¿Que hiciste qué! ¡¿Cómo te atreves, infeliz!'

'OO'

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos con la reciente reacción de su amigo Yoh, Hao sólo atinó a mirarlo con sinismo y lanzó una sonrisa. Yoh lo soltó con furia.

'Pues perdón...no pensé q te molestara, hermanito'

Su tono de sinismo era increíblemente insoportable, tanto que el pacífico Yoh Asakura le lanzó un certero golpe en el rostro tumbandolo al suelo, Hao se sobó el lugar del golpe a la vez q limpiaba el hilo de sangre q salía de su labio, después levantarse y mirarlo con enojo se le fue encima a la vez q empezaba una pelea. Horo trataba de separarlos jalando a Yoh mientras q Len se ocupaba de Hao y Lyserg pues...miraba desde una distancia prudente n.n.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A tanto alboroto, Anna volteó su miraba hacia la casa para después levantarse y encaminarse rápidamente al igual q Mikihisa. Ambos entraron rápidamente por la puerta de la oficina llegando segundos después ante una escena algo "fea": Yoh con el rostro algo moreteado junto con una naríz sangrante y Hao con el labio molido y ensangrentado y un gran moretón en su ojo izquierdo. Ambos eran sostenidos por Len y Horo respectivamente, por si se les ocurría seguir con su pleito infantil.

'¡Oh, por Dios! O.O Yoh...'

Esta se acercó al castaño con preocupación, este suavizó la mirada, su ira empezaba a disminuir.

'¡¿Pero que pasó aquí! Ò.Ó ¡¿Por qué diablos se estaban peleando! Par de babosos...¬¬'

Este se acercó al grupo y se quedó parado con una mirada de enfado.

'¡¿Y! Estoy esperando una respuesta, ¡Hablen!'

'Pues al parecer Yoh se enojó por que Hao hizo algo indebido con la señorita Anna'

Lyserg estaba sentado con su típico cigarrillo en mano mientras observaba las miradas de los demás.

'¿Indebido? o.ó'

'Es lo menos que podía hacer un mujeriego como tú...me voy'

Yoh se soltó de Horo y así, enojado, salió de la csaa asotando la puerta. Anna miró la puerta por donde había salido, se dió la vuelta y encaró a los demás.

'Iré a verlo'

'¡No! Espera Anna, creo q debemos explicar la situación'

'Pero Yoh...'

'Estará bien, sólo está enojado u.û'

'¿Y todavía tienes el cinismo de hablar? ¬¬'

'Sr. Mikihisa, Yoh dijo algo que no entendimos'

'¿Qué dijo?'

'Dijo algo sobre la señorita Anna...dijo que era...su hermana'

'Cierto, ¿nos podría explicar esa situación? Es bastante extraña'

'No hay nada de complicado...la verdad es que Anna es mi hija n.n'

'Eso quiere decir q...T.T'

'Si ¬¬ besaste a tu propia hermana idiota...Ay! Si serás...u.ú'

'No puede ser T-T'

'¿Qué?'

Todos instantaneamente miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la nueva voz que se unía. Era Keiko. Esta extrañada por las "tonterías" que escuchaba, se acercó sin pensarlo.

'¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué estás todo golpeado Hao? ¡¿Qué está pasando! ¿Mikihisa? ¬¬'

'Bueno...estamos reunidos, los chicos jugaban...ehh...'

'Poker'

'Si, Horo, poker...Ella es Anna, Hao está así por un...altercado con su hermano y no pasa nada, de nada nnUu jijiji'

'Y...¿Anna, verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres amiga de alguno de mis hijos?'

'Algo así, vine con Yoh'

'Keiko, creo qtenemos q...'

'Y...¿Cómo es eso que es tu hija, Mikihisa? ¬¬'

'Yo...mejor nos vamos, ¿no? n.ñ Vamos chicos...muevanse ¬¬'

Después de oír la voz de Anna, todos se levantaron y la siguieron hacia la salida más cercana, la puerta xD. Ya afuera, Anna divisó a un Yoh sentado en las escalerillas de la casa con su cabezas obre sus manos, se acercó a él dejando al grupo en la entrada.

'Pues la verdad que no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo es eso que la señorita Anna es tu hermana Hao? ¬¬'

'No lo sé, al parecer...mi padre tuvo algo con su madre, ¿no? Al parecer es menor q nosotros debe de tener unos 18 o 20 años, Lyserg'

'Puede q tengas razón, la verdad es q Mikihisa no es un alma de Dios...siempre ha sido un mujeriego u.ú'

'jajaja Pues ya vez de donde sacaste tus mañas, Haito'

'¡Ay, pero q necios! Les digo que yo no soy ningún mujeriego ni nada por el estilo u.û'

'Si como no ¬¬U...Mejor vamos a ver como está Yoh, ¿no?'

Después de la opinión de Horito se encaminaron hacia el, ahora, par de hermanos. Mientras...

'¿Estás bien?'

'Si, no te preocupes, además, ese baboso de mi hermano se atrevió a besarte, ¡y eso no se lo voy a perdonar! òó'

'Si, lo sé...Yo ya le había dado su merecido...Yoh, hablé con tu padre y me contó algunas cosas q quizá te asombren'

'¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?'

Yoh viendo la oportunidad que tenía en frente, entrelazó sus manos con las de la chica, de manera que nadie más lo viera. Anna sonrió levemente a la vez q le daba un ligero apretón. Comenzó a hablar.

'Yoh, según tu padre...tenemos 4 hermanas más'

'¡¿Qué! O.O'

'Así es. Le dije que me dijera donde podría encontrarlas, pero justo ustedes estaban con su pelea y no terminamos de charlar u.ú'

'Ah...perdón n.nU'

'No importa'

'Y, ¿Qué tanto hablan? o.o'

Horo había hecho su aparición frente a los dos, haciendo q se soltaran inmediatamente a la vez q Anna le daba un pequeño empujón.

'¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarnos así, eh! ¬¬'

'¿Te asusté? xD'

'¡¡Si! OÓ'

'Bue' ..U'

Horo se sentó una escalerrilla más abajo q ellos mientras que los demás se colocaban frente a ellos.

'Nos ha sorprendido señorita Anna'

'¿Si? ¿Lyserg, verdad?'

'Si. No nos esperabamos una Asakura más'

'Es verdad, la señora Keiko se va a estar q ni el sol la calienta...se le veía bastante enojada'

'Todo es culpa de mi padre ¬¬ ¿Quién lo manda a meterse con otra mujer?'

'Pues déjame decirte q tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso, fíjate!'

Yoh se disponía a iniciar una nueva pelea pero Anna lo sostuvo del brazo.

'¡Ya basta! Además ya que todos estamos aquí y sé que son amigos de Yoh...quiero pedirles que me ayudén'

'¿Ayudarte? o.ô ¿Cómo?'

'Además de mí, hay...4 más...en realidad somos 5 las hijas "perdidas" del Sr. Mikihisa u.ù'

'¡¿Cuatro más! Increíble...u.úU'

'Valla, valla...que escondidíto se lo tenía, eh'

'Es verdad Horo, pensé q trabajaba con un hombre honesto u.ú'

'¡Bueno ese no es el caso! Lo que quiero pedirles es que me ayuden a encontrarlas'

'Con gusto la ayudarías, pero, ¿Sabe donde enontrarlas? O por lo menos agún nombre'

'Claro que si, Lyserg...el Sr. Mikihisa sabe muy bien donde está cada una de ellas, sabe el nombre de sus madres, así que podemos encontrarlas por aquel medio'

'Eso ayudaría bastante'

'Entonces, ¿Van a ayudarme? o.o'

'Claro'

Lyserg fue el primero en asentir y darse a la busqueda, este sólo miraba a ambos con una mirada llena de curiosida, sin dejar de parecer seria, mientras Horo se había levantado y con una sonrisa exclamó.

'Pues puedes contar con toda la ayuda que necesitas de parte mía, ¡Veamos esto como una aventura! ¿Qué dices picudo? nn'

'¬¬ No me llames así y...pues también ayudaré u.u'

'¿Y tú? o.ó'

'Pues creo q te debo una disculpas o.o...Además me gusta ayudar y...siendo mi hermanita, lo haré nn'

'Mira tú o.ô'

'Gracias Hao u.û...Ya es tarde, creo q es mejor que me valla a la pensión'

Anna se levantó y avanzó un poco.

'Quisiera que nos reunamos para poder hallar la manera de buscarlas o.ò'

'Quizá tengamios posibilidad de juntarnos mañana por la mañana'

'Depende a que hora, tengo un trabajo al cual asistir ¬.¬U'

'Entonces reunamonos para cenar...aquí en casa, ¿de acuerdo? n.n'

'Yoh, no creo q sea lo correcto...además no creo q tu madre esté muy feliz de q sea su hijastra u.û'

'o.o Cierto...ù.ú ¿Dónde...?'

'Vallan a mi casa, vivo sólo con mi hermana Jun...¿Qué dicen?'

'¡Me parece perfecto! Entonces nos veremos mañana en casa de Len a las 6'

Anna empezó a caminar no sin antes despedirse de todos. Ya cuendo había caminado unos metros se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Yoh se acercaba a ella con paso tranquilo.

'Te acompaño n.n'

'De acuerdo'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Habla ¬¬'

'Keiko, no es...'

'¿Qué cosa? ÒÓ ¡¿Qué quieres que piense cuando acabo de escuchar que esa niña es tu hija!'

'Es q las cosas susedieron y...ó.ò'

'¡¡No quiero escucharte! Mejor me voy a dormir ¬¬...'

Esta caminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, pero antes de desaparecer exclamó furiosa.

'Olvídate que soy tu esposa Mikihisa, ahora sólo seré la madre de tus hijos, ¡¿Entendiste! Además, no quiero verte en MI alcoba...duerme donde te pegue la reverenda gana, MENOS junto a mi'

Esta se fue dando pasos mezclados de ira. Mikihisa se había quedado con la boca abierta, por poco y lo bota de la casa, casi estaba en la calle y ahora estaba literalmente abandonado.

'T.T...¡¡Keiko! óò! ¡¡Tienes que escucharm...!'

'¡¡NO!'

'Bue'...T-T'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Estoy exhausta -.-, a sido un día lleno de sorpresas y demás "cosas" u-u'

'Si...te entiendo, me siento igual, además de adolorido T.T'

Yoh seguía con algunos rasgos de sangre de la pelea anterior con Hao. Dejando eso, había notado que Anna caminaba cabizbaja y no había hecho mayor comentario q su cansancio. Ya casi llegaban a la pensión donde se estaba quedando y no habían cruzado palabra como hacían otras veces. Dispuesto a no perder el tiempo, tomó a Anna del brazo deteniendo su paso, ella sólo lo miró con algo de congoja en los ojos antes de avanzar y abrazarlo, Yoh hizo lo mismo.

'Yoh, esto no está bien'

'No me importa...aún así...te amo, Anna'

Anna se había quedado perpleja. Nunca había experimentado esa clase de situaciones y menos con alguien que conocía no más de 3 días. Sintiendo la enorme sorpresa dentro de su ser, se relajo y sonriendo asintió para sí misma, que era lo mismo que había empezado a sentir, hace no más 2 días. Lágrimas cubrieron su rostro mientras se aferraba a la cintura del muchacho.

'¿Por qué habiendo tantas personas en esta maldita ciudad, tenías q ser tú el que me despertara semejante sentimiento...el sentimiento más dificil de sentir...y para colmo de males...eres mi hermano...por qué?'

'No lo sé...no me preguntes cosas que ni yo mismo sé'

'¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos seguir con esto...'

Anna se separó de improviso volteando su rostro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas q derramaba sin parar, el castaño frente a ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos...el también estaba llorando.

'Yoh, tu...'

'Si, lloro por lo frustrado que me siento...lloro por que tu lo haces...lloro también por que eres motivo'

'No digas eso, por favor'

'Anna...no quiero dejar de verte'

'No lo harás...somos lo q somos y por tal motivo estaremos juntos'

Yoh la soltó.

'No, no de esa forma ¬¬'

'¿Qué forma según tú?'

'La forma en la cuál nos conocen...en forma de familia, hermanos...'

'Pues...yo no me refería a aquella forma de estar juntos, Yoh...a veces eres muy idiota'

Ambos empezaron a reír ante lo q Anna había dicho. Yoh se fijó en el rostro algre de la chica rubia que tenía frente a él, de pronto ya se encontraba junto a ella besandola dulcemente mientras q ella lo había tomado por el cuello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Ya estoy de regreso n.n'

'¡Oh, Anna! ó.ò Que bueno q estás aquí, ¿Qué pasó? No regresaste a almorzar'

'Estuve arreglando los asuntos con el Sr. Asakura'

'¡Lo encontraste! ¿Cómo te fue? n-n'

'Pues es el padre de Yoh, él me llevó...además descubrí que tengo...4 hermanas más'

'¡¿Cuatro más! O-O'

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"Las Asakura" © Juny Tao n.n


	5. ¡Comienza la busqueda!

**Capítulo 5.- **

"Comienza la busqueda"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 cambio de escena ó lugar

'...' lo que dicen

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

'No puedo creerlo, ¿Padre del lindo Yoh? ó.ò'

'¿Lindo? o.ô'

'n.n ¿No compartes mi opinión?'

La mañana había llegado bastante rápido, a diferencia del día anterior, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol estaba en lo más alto del mismo, mientras q algunas aves se veían zurcar desde abajo. La brisa entraba por una de las grandes ventanas del comedor donde Anna tomaba desayuno junto a su tía Kaoru. Esta no dejaba de preguntar todo acerca del osado día de Anna.

'¬¬ No me presiones'

'Bueno sólo era un comentario...mejor cuentame como te fue n.n'

Anna miraba su plata de arroz recien empezado. Ayer que regresó en la tarde no quiso hablar sobre nada de lo q le había ocurrido, en vez de eso tomó un largo baño en la bañera para luego sentarse a leer algo en el balcón de la habitación, sin más se fue a dormir. Pero esa mañana su tía Kaoru estaba dispuesta a enterarse de todo lo q había pasado. Anna levantó la mirada mirandola como normalmente lo hacía.

'Fui a casa de Yoh, donde hable con mi "padre" u.u...Allí también conocí al gemelo de Yoh, q por cierto es un pervertido de lo peor ¬¬'

'Anna, no deberías jusgarlo sin conocerlo n.ñU'

'Es igual...Hablé con Mikihisa y me contó que sí sabía de mi existencia'

Kaoru se quedó callada, se suponía que él no sabía q Anna vivía, entonces...

'Eliza no me dijo nada u.u'

'Quizá era lo mejor, además ya no hay caso que te lamentes'

'Creo q tienes razón T.T'

'¬¬U Ay Tía...en fin...me contó que...tengo 4 hermanas más...perdidas, por cierto u.úU'

Kaoru no dija nada, sólo abrió mucho los ojos mientras no dejaba de ver a Anna, segundos despues comenzó a reír.

'xD jajaja'

'¿De que te ríes? o.ó'

'Es q, ¿como es q tienes 4 hermanas? Explícamelo por favor!'

'Ay, pues es una larga historia u.u, ya te irás enterando...por lo pronto he decidido buscarlas con ayuda de Yoh, Hao y algunos de sus amigos'

'¿A sí? Pues bien por ti, hija...me parece perfecto que hagas eso n.n'

'Gracias n-n'

'Entonces creo q ya cumplí mi parte aquí, puedo regresar con tu madre'

'Pero tía...'

'Nada niña! n.n Se que sabrás manejar esto a tu modo, además con la ayuda de tus hermanos...será más fácil, ¿verdad?'

'Si...mis hermanos...'

Anna bajó la cabeza a la vez q comenzaba a jugar con su tazón de arroz. Las imagenes del día anterior volvían a su mente, convirtiendose en dudas para ella ¿Habrá estado bien aceptar esa relación con Yoh? Tal vez hasta q esté pecando por insensata, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que su lugar era al lado de ese joven. Aún las dudas no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, no sólo estaba el problema con su "hermano", sino que también estaba el hecho de encontrar a sus otras hermanas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'¿Es aquí? ..Uu'

'Si n.n'

'Valla casita ¬.¬U'

Yoh se acercó y tocó el timbre que se encontraba junto a la gran puerta principal. En pocos segundos se escuchó una voz femenina.

'Buenas tardes'

'Ehh o.o Buenas, buscamos a Len...soy Yoh Asakura n.n'

'Oh, ¿Cómo está joven Yoh? Pase.'

La puerta se abrió e Yoh hizo un ademán haciendo que Anna pasara por delante. En realidad era una casa bastante grande un poco más que la de Yoh. Tenía 2 pisos y al parecer estaba diseñada y decorada orientalmente. Ambos entraron y una sirvienta los condujo a la sala, bastante elegante para que, allí hallaron a los demás, al parecer eran los últimos.

'Tardones ¬¬'

'Sentimos llegar tarde n.ñUu'

'Oye Horo, ¬¬ apuesto que acabas de llegar'

'u.ú Pues no...Fui el primero en llegar fíjate'

'Si, yo también me sorprendí al verlo aquí. Lyserg siempre es el más puntual'

'Esta vez tuve un retraso u.u'

'¿Empezamos?'

Anna e Yoh se acercaron a sentarse junto a las demás. Esta sacó un mapa de Japón dibujado por ella junto con otra hoja de apuntes. Len fue el primero en cuestionar.

'A ver, al ver esto, ¿me estás queriendo decir que no se encuentran en Funbari? o.ô'

'Así es n.n'

'¡¿Qué! ¿Y donde están, entonces? ¿En Canadá?'

'¡Claro q no, Hao! u.ùU Están en Japón...dispersas o.oU'

'Entonces tendremos que dividirnos, ¿Son 4, verdad? Entonces no habrá problema'

'Yo también pensé en esa opción, Lyserg, por que si vamos todos juntos a buscar una por una, nos vamos a tardar mucho x.x'

'Bueno, entonces nos dividiremos, ¿Dónde está cada una? ..'

'Bueno por lo q el Sr. Asakura me contó...hay una en Hokkaido, otra en Tokio, otra en Izumo y otra aquí, en Funbari...'

'Ya veo...Y...'

'¿Qué, Horo Horo?'

'¿Cómo decidiremos quién irá a donde? o.o'

'Ay si serás tonto, Hoto! Sólo lo decidimos y ya! ¬¬'

'Pues yo pensé en sortear los lugares, ¿Algún problema? ¬¬'

Anna volteó a verlos con una mirada gélida, todos tragaron saliva xD.

'Ehh, no n.nUu'

'n.n Bueno...tomen un papel, los hice así...2 irán a Hokkaido, 2 irán a Tokio y 2 a Izumo'

'¿Y la de aquí?'

'Mi tía se unió a la busqueda, así que ya tenemos solucionado un problema. Ahora saquen uno'

Todos tomaron un papel de los papeles que Anna había regado en la mesa anteriormente, después de que cada quién abriera el propio. Yoh observó el de Anna.

'¿Hokkaido? ó.ò'

'Si. ¿Qué te tocó? o.o'

'Izumo u.u'

'Ah...'

'Tokio...genial'

'Valla espontaneidad, amigo ¬¬U... ¡¿Quién irá a Izumo conmigo! n0n'

'Yo, Horo n.n'

'Entonces...yo iré a Hokkaido con...'

'Conmigo Len'

'Eso quiere decir q...o.o'

'¡Si! Tendremos un paseo por la capital, amigo Lyserg , prepárate para la diversión, con Hao Asakura te la pasarás de lo mejor'

'Me estoy empezando a preocupar ¬.¬U'

'Partiremos mañana por la tarde...creo q los que más nos demoraremos en volver seremos Len y yo, así q espero que los demás tengan suerte en la busqueda n-n'

'No te preocupes, haremos lo posible por hallarlas'

'Oye, Annita, ¿Por donde empezaremos a buscar? o.o'

'Pues por lo que sé, en Izumo la madre de nuestra última hermana se llama Tomoe Tamamura y es sacerdotiza o algo así...'

'Creo q los templos serán los más visitados...'

'Es q en Izumo hay muchos T.T...¡¡Nos vamos a tardar siglos!'

'Bueno u.u, si tenemos suerte la encontremos en los primeros a los que vallamos n.n jijiji'

'T-T Eres tan optimista, amigo Yoh'

'T.T Lo sé.'

Todos: ¬¬Uu

'¿Y que hay de Tokio? Mientras más exacto, menos distracciones'

'Pues había o hay, no sé...un restaurante de comida en el centro, allí pueden encontrar información de una mujer llamada Hikaru Izuki, era bailarina, puede q su hija trabaje ahí, ¿no? o.o'

'¡Ay, que suerte! Nos tocó la bailarina, debe de ser muy bonita...tal vez quiera salir conmigo o...'

'¡Oye! ¿Olvidas que es tu hermana? n.n'

'¡¡Nooo! ¡¡Es verdad! ToT...Pero no es hermana de Lyserg, tal vez salga contigo y luego me cuentas, ¿no? nn'

'No u.ú'

'Jjijiji n.ñU'

'¡Bueno! Mi tía buscará a una tal Meene Yamasaki...según lo que sé era dueña de un salón de belleza, puede q todavía exista, y por último, en Hokkaido los datos de una mujer llamada Pay Usui nos servirán de mucho...ella era o es vidente...'

'Una bruja ..U'

'¡No, Yoh! u.û Claro q no es una bruja...¬¬ ¡Además es igual!'

'Bueno, ¿Pero en que parte de toooda la isla está?'

'En un pueblo cerca de la capital del lugar'

'De acuerdo, entonces tendremos que prepararnos para nuestros viajes'

Len se levantó de su asiento y se cruzó de brazos mirando a los demás. Lyserg fumaba su típico cigarro, mientras q los demás estaba sentados sin hacer nada, salvo Anna quién guardaba los apuntes. En eso una de las sirvientas se acercó al grupo informando que la comida ya estaba servida, y como todos sabemos el primero en llegar fue Horito n.n.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En casa de los gemelos Asakura, las cosas no parecían ir muy bien. La madre de Yoh, Keiko, no había querido abrir la puerta de su habíatación desde el día anterior, cuando se enteró de la terrible noticia. Según ella nunca le perdonaría tal infidelidad a su querido esposo, mientras que este no se había movido de la puerta de su ex-habitación tocandola insistentemente mientra llamaba a su esposa.

'Keiko, ¿Cuándo piensas abrirme?'

'¡Jamás! No quiero volver a cruzar palabra frente a frente contigo...Más te vale que te quites de MI puerta antes de que salga y te golpee!'

'ñ-ñUu Vamos, tenemos que hablar sobre esto'

'¡Ya te dije que no hablaré contigo, hombre! ¬¬'

Esta abrió la puerta haciendo que Mikihisa callera de narices al piso, esta pasó sin darle importancia.

'Keiko...espera...x.x'

Esta no le hizo el mayor caso, sólo bajo las escaleras y segundos después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal.

'Rayos...T.T'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La cena en casa de Len había estado deliciosa. Anna conoció a la hermana de Len, hermosa joven chica de lindos ojos violetas, con ella estaba su novio y ya estaban con planes de boda. Después de charlar un rato, se despidieron y cada quién se fue a su casa, y como siempre Yoh se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. En el camino, ambos iban tomados de la mano más no se dirigían la palabra, hasta q en pocos segundos Anna se decidió a hablar.

'Yoh, necesito decirte algo'

'¿A mi? o.o'

'¬¬U'

'Bueno ñ-ñ vamos al parque'

Ambos caminaron hasta el parque. Al llegar ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol, lugar desde el cuál se podía ver la luna llena. Anna se apoyó en el pecho del joven mientras q él la abraza dulcemente mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

'La noche está hermosa n.n'

'Yoh...esto no está bien'

'¿Qué cosa? o.o Si te refieres a las parejas para los viajes, estoy dispuesto a cambiar con Len n.n'

'No, no me refiero a eso, estoy bien con Len Tao...me refería a nosotros'

'¿Qué hay con nosotros? Yo me siento más q bien contigo'

'Eso es lo q está mal...no deberías sentirnos así...no deberíamos estar juntos, somos hermanos...está bien que nos querramos COMO hermanos...no como algo más'

'Anna...pensé que ya habías hablado de eso, yo ya dije como me siento y lo poco que me importa el hecho de q seas mi hermana'

'Yoh, comprende, las cosas no pueden ser así de sencillas...yo también pensé q no importaba, pero ayer lo estuve pensando mucho y...creo q...no deberíamos hacer esto u.u'

Anna bajó su cabeza mientras escondía su rostro con su cerquillo. Yoh la miró entre confundido y enojado, se suponía que ya habían arreglado su asunto ayer al volver, pero al parecer ella todavía se sentía insegura.

'De acuerdo...si lo quieres así...así será'

Esta se levantó y le dió la mano a Anna para q se levantara. La tomó del rostro.

'No comprendo por que te sientes tan insegura de vivir lo q sientes...así q te dejaré'

'¿Me dejarás? ¿Así como así?'

'Oh no! n.n Sólo digo que ya no seremos "eso" si eso es lo que quieres, pero dejame decirte que yo estoy bastante seguro de lo q me haces sentir...entonces viviremos como lo q somos, hermanos...'

Yoh tenía una sonrisa y su rostro se veía calmado, Anna no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Acercó su rostro a él y lo besó con ternura antes de salir corriendo. Yoh no intentó seguirla ni nada por el estilo, sólo se quedó allí parado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'¿Se irán? ¿A buscarlas? o.o No me lo esperaba'

Yoh al volver a casa esa noche, se dió con sorpresa de que Hao ya le estaba contando a su padre sobre la misión que tenían a partir de mañana.

'Ya le contaste'

'¡Pues si! ¿Acaso creías q no me enteraría?'

'Vamos hermano, ni que fuera un secreto'

'Es verdad'

'Me parece muy bien que se interesen en ayudar a su hermana n.n...Sé q todo ha sido bastante presipitado pero...'

'Es igual padre...Anna es lo bastante...agradable para ser parte de la familia n.n'

'n-ñ Eso es cierto jijijiji'

'Yoh, Hao ¬¬'

Keiko había bajado a la sala y ahora se encontraba detrás de ellos. Ambos palidecieron y voltearon a ver a su progenitora.

'¿Ma...má? n.ñUu'

'¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con la aparición de esa niña? o.ó'

'¿Niña? ¿Qué niña? ..?'

'Pues la rubia de ayer...la q dice ser tu hermana'

'Ahhh, se refiere a Anna xD'

'Si, ella misma ¬¬'

'Bueno madre, ¿Hay algún probelam con que ella se vuelva parte de la familia? o.o'

'Lo q sucede es que tu madre está algo estresada n.ñ'

'Ahh oxo'

'¡Claro q no es stress! ¬o¬ ¡¿Cómo es posible que acepten a una extraña q dice ser su hermana!'

'Simplemente por que creemos en ella'

'Yoh o.o'

'Sólo eso además... ¿Qué lograría con tal mentira? o.ó'

'Es verdad y todos nosotros estamos juntos para ayudarla a encont...OxO!'

Yoh se le había lanzado encima impidiendo que dijera una palabra más, este tapa boca y nariz empezando a dejar a Hao azul xD.

'¿Ayudarla a que? o.ô'

'Ehh Nada, nada mi amor ñ.ñU...Tu sabes como es Hao, hablando tarugueses jijiji'

'x.x!'

'Bueno, mejor vamonos a dormir, ya es tarde...Madre, Hao y yo haremos un viaje con los chicos y salimos mañana n.n'

'¿A donde irán? ó.ò'

'Ehhh...'

'Tokio'

'Izumo'

Ambos gemelos hablaron al mismo tiempo confundiendo a su madre, se miraron para después regresar su vista al frente y fue cuando Hao habló por los dos.

'Iremos a Izumo y después pasaremos a Tokio...en realidad es una especie de...turismo n-n'

'Ah ya veo, ¿Y cuando regresan?'

'Keiko, deja a los chicos, ya están grandecitos, ¿no? Mejor vamos a charlar y...'

'¡No me toques! Ya te dije q no quiero ni querré cruzar palabra contigo ¬¬ Me voy a dormir'

Esta se dió avuelta dejando a los tres Asakura perplejos y en la sala sin decir nada.

'T-T'

'Papá, ¿Qué fue todo eso? o.o'

'Pues...está enojada conmigo por lo de Anna u.u No ha querido hablarme desde que se enteró. Incluso tuve que ir a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes Y.Y'

'Se nota que mamá no se lo tomó muy a la ligera n.ñU'

'¿Cómo te tomarías el hecho de q tu esposo te sea infiel? o.ó'

'Pues...no me gustaría a veriguarlo, nunca me casaría con un hombre n.ñU jijiji'

'Ay hermano u.úU'

'T-T Buu...'

'No te preocupes papá...ya se le pasará u.ù'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Ya estoy lista'

Anna se había despertado temprano y arreglaba sus cosas antes de que los demás la recogieran. Desde que había regresado a de casa de Len, estaba bastante triste por lo q había pasado con Yoh además de recriminarse por ser tan idiota a veces, ¿Por qué dijo todo eso? A ella no le importaba... ¿o si? Bueno, pero en sí el caso de q fueran hermanos le molestaba muchísimo siendo así la causa de su mal humor matinal n.n...Anna bajó las escaleras con una mochila al hombro y una chaqueta sobre su brazo, vestía unos jeans a la cadera y una camiseta de manga tres cuartos negra con una "A" en medio roja; su cabello estaba peinado en dos trenzas algo deshechas mientras q algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro.

'Veo q si, ¿Con quién te irás?'

'Bueno todos iremos al aeropuerto...yo iré a Hokkaido con Len u.u'

'¿Con Len? Pero no...'

'No, no iré con Yoh u.ù...Sorteamos los lugares he iremos por parejas. Yoh irá a Izumo con Horo Horo y Hao, su hermano, irá con Lyserg'

'Ya veo... ¿Y como es ese chico...Len? n.ñ'

'Ay tía! o.ó Deja de preguntar esas cosas'

Anna terminó su tazón de arroz mientras q su lado yacía una humeante taza de té dispuesta a ser terminada.

'Bueno u.u sólo quería saber'

'¬¬U Pues te quedarás con la duda hasta q lo veas...además no deben tardan, dijeron q me recogerían o.o'

'Ah ya veo n.n'

Media hora después podemos ver estacionado frente a la pensión donde estaba Anna una camioneta negra, muy bonita además de cara .! Len iba al volante mientras q a Horo iba a su lado y tocaba el claxon insistentemente con una gran sonrisa.

'¡Vamos Anna! ¡Ya debemos irnooooos! n0n'

'Ya Hoto ¬¬U te emocionas demasiado...'

'Ay q pesado cuernito u.ú, además me emociono lo acordado...n.n Este viaje será muy divertido!'

'Estoy de acuerdo con Horo Horo...n-ñ Estoy ansioso por conocer a las chicas de la capital'

'Pues ellas a ti no...o.ó Ya te dije q mientras estemos en Tokio no iremos a ningún lugar q no esté previsto para buscar a la chica u.u'

'Y me tenía q tocar con Lyserg, "Señor no me divierto porque no tengo tiempo" ¬¬Uu Valla tipo...Me hubiera tocado con Annita T.T'

'Suerte q va con Len ¬.¬'

'Si, menos mal u-uU Gracias por ser con ella, Len'

'Es igual Yoh, además...creo q es verdad, Hao sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... . Y cuando digo cualquier cosa...'

'Es cualquier cosa ..U'

'Pero...; - ; A veces son muy crueles'

Vemos a Hao retirado en una esquina haciendo circulitos mientras q un aura azul lo rodea. Yoh lo miraba con los ojos de puntitos mientras q a Lyserg le salían gotitas por la nuca.

'..?'

'u.úU Por q me tocó con él, por qué...'

Anna salió con su tía, la cuál la abrazó antes de irse, pero no la soltó hasta q le dijera quién era el tal Len u.uU, así q satisfecha besó su frente y la dejó ir. Anna iba sentada junto a Yoh detrás de un Hao frustrado y un Lyserg indiferente. En medio camino, Horo había sintonizado una estación de Rock (entiendase: música ruidosa q Len odia, dándole así motivos para matar a su copiloto xD), Horo parecía muy a gusto con la músiquita, relajante, según él, hasta q Len la apagó de golpe.

'No escucharás esas cosas en mi auto ¬¬'

'¿Por qué? o.ò'

'Por que la odio ¬.¬'

'Bueno n.n'

Así la volvió a prender y Len a apagar, la prendió, la apagó y así estuvieron casi 5 minutos hasta q...

'¡¡Que le dejes ahí! ¬o¬'

'¡¡Es MI auto y yo escucharé lo q YO quiera, ¿estendiste, Hoto!

'¡¡Claro q no!'

'¡¡Claro q si!'

'NO'

'SI'

'NO'

'SI'

'N...!'

'¡¡¡Yaaa es suficiente! ¬¬ Dejense de pelear como niños inmaduros. ¡Par de idiotas!'

'..U'

Anna se acercó a la parte delantera y presionó un par de botones haciendo q de la radio del auto se escuchara a...

'¿BRITNEY? OoO'

Todos se pusieron azules incluyendo a Anna q sin exito intentaba cambiar de estación xDD.

'Nooo TT... ¿Qué hice? ¬¬ ¡Todo es su culpa!'

Mientras Anna se peleaba con Horo y Len, Yoh se recostó en su asiento para escuchar música de sus audífonos mientras q entre Hao y Lyserg hacían de todo por cambiarle...hasta q lo lograron! xDD Poniendo así...

'¡Ah cantar! 0 Te kiero yo y tu a mí, somos una familia feliz...!'

'Noo! ¬O¬ ¡HAO!'

'¿Qué? ¬¬'

'¿Qué? Pues ahora en vez de escuchar a la tarada esa, ahora estamos escuchardo al maldito dinosaurio de las 9 de la mañana!'

'¿Cómo sabes q dan a las 9 de la mañana? ..U'

'oo Ehh...uú Mis hermanitos lo ven...¬¬ Pero eso no es el caso!'

'Bueno, bueno n.ñ'

Hao se acercó y después lo apagó por completo, dejando a más de uno satisfecho y con la mente sana.

'Gracias u.u'

'Siempre salvaré la situación u.û'

Todos: ¬¬Uu

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"Las Asakura" © Juny Tao n.n

Ahora algo que casi nunca hago OoU, responder reviews. No es q no se los agradesca, xq en realidad me ayudan a saber q les gusta el fic y bue'...que kieren q actualice xq sino me apedréan TuT...

-Joa-chan: Gracias x leer x3 y no preocupeis q ahora ya estoy actualizando, (con una mano sobre su corazón xD) prometo solemnemente actualizar cada semana...y asi reducir el promedio de 100 personas q quieras apedrearme T.T...D Fuera de eso...espero q no me odies TOT, pero...no será un HaoxAnna, gomen ne! Ojala sigas leyendo a pesar de eso u.u.

-HiO iVaNoT: Muchas gracias x leer o.o, aki ta el otro cap xDD y...perdonenme! No será un HaoxAnna, no! TOT No me peguen...es que...me gusta el YohxAnna u.u, no puedo cambiar! Espero q sigas con el fic, a pesar de no poder acatar tu pedido T.TUU

-girl-of-the nigth(sweaty: Muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a ti nn, tu siempre andas pendiente de mis fics y eso me hace muy jueliz TwT, de vdd, muchas gracias! xDD Ahora espero q te gusten las continuaciones que ando haciendo y espero mas de tus reviews, que no molestan en lo absoluto! n.n jeje Así q manda con confianza xDDU Bye, te me cuidas amiguis!

-Rika no miko: Hulas amiguis! xDD Ya no se que decirte, hablamos muxo por el msn jeje Bueno aun asi muxas gracias por leerme TT y dejar review! xDU

-Hikaru-Anna-Asakura: jeje xDD De vdd te parece raro? Muy aventado tal vez? xDDD Bueno es tu sabes...me gustan muxo los besos, ya me conoces ñ.nUUu Aun así...muchas grax sis, oye ¬u¬ siguele a tu fic, aun espero el beso eh! 3 jeje Byes!

-K-Andrea: Oieme! xDDD Gracias x leer sis, ya se, ya se que me demoré ¬.¬U fue culpa de la mi cochina makina TuT, ya no sabras si te ando contando mis traumas xDDD Bueno ahi te va, nos vemos x el msn!

PrincessNausicaa: Hulas y gracias x leer, se que he demorado pero ahi ta! xDD No me odies! ToT No te preocupes xD, tienes q leer los otros caps, te vas a sorprender y no me demandaras ¬¬U jaja xDD Bueno, aunque no entendi muy bien eso de "Excelente historia si tienes ganas de suicidarte" OoU agradesco tu review TuT Ojala le sigas leyendo . ...y porsiaca me consigo mi boga xDDD Byes!

Sayuri: Holas! Tu siempre dejandomne review! TT Gracias! No se que haria sin su animos y locuras O.o jajaja xDD orale pue' ahi ta otro cap, esta vez no tardaré en actualizar y encuento a la pregunta del otro review...¡Siempre te consideré como mi sis! xDD jeje Asi que nos vemos en el msn xP Byes!

Y ahi llegó U, valla...saben? ya me gusto la idea de recibir reviews - kiero mas! ¬¬ Cosa q ustedes tiene q hacer...mande, mande, mande...xDDDD Byes, hasta el otro cap! 3


	6. Problemas: otro y otro y otro

**Capítulo 6.- **

"Busqueda y Problemas"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -- cambio de escena ó lugar

'...' -- lo que dicen

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Ya estaban en el aeropuerto y sólo esperaban q cada quién subiera a sus respectivos aviones, ya habían dejado a Yoh y a Horo en la estación del tren q llevaba a Izumo y el primero les dijo q si había alguna novedad llamaran a casa de la abuela, número q Hao sabía muy bien. Len y Anna estaban sentados esperando a q Haito y Lyserg abordaran primero.

'¿Cuánto más tendremos q esperar? ¬¬'

'Calma Anna, nos iremos en unos 15 minutos o más'

'Más les vale q se apresuren u.ú'

'Deberías intentar calmar esos nervios, no son buenos para un viaje en avión'

'Lo sé, lo sé Len, pero resulta q estoy a punto de conocer a una de mis perdidas hermanas... ¿Cómo te sentirías tu? o.ó'

'No lo sé u.ù'

'Gracias por tu alentadora respuesta ¬¬U'

Justo en ese momento Hao y Lyserg se acercaron a ellos informándoles q ya subirían al avión, cosa q agradó a Anna.

'Mientras más pronto mejor n.n'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El silbato del tren informaba su llegada a la pequeña región de Izumo, donde los bosques abundan (o.o al menos eso creo n.nU). Horo Horo salió del vagón mientras aspiraba con ganas el aire puro del ambiente...bueno combinado con algo de humo del tren, pero aún así se veía puro.

'Cof, Cof x.xU'

'Ya estamos aquí n.n jijiji El viaje fue más rápido de lo q imaginé'

'Si, es cierto...llegamos en tan sólo 3 horas'

'n-ñ'

'Bien Yoh, ¿Dónde queda la casa de la abuela Kino? n.n'

'Bueno o.o...No es una casa es un templo n.n'

'Es igual u.uU'

'Además tenemos suerte de q esté en Funbari y no aquí jijiji nñU'

'Es verdad o-oU ahora q recuerdo una vez nos dió tremenda paliza por lo de...T.T Hasta me asusto de recordarlo'

Ambos: Si...ToT

'Bueno u.ú dejémonos de payasadas, nos hospedaremos y luego saldremos en busca de tu hermanita ò.ó'

'Bue' nñ Vamos entonces'

Entonces ambos chicos salieron de la estación para llegar a encontrarse en medio de una acera llena de gente y autos q pasaban a gran velocidad.

'..U'

'Valla q hay movimiento n.n Nunca había venido a una ciudad como... ¿Yoh? o.o'

'Es q...esto no era así la última vez q vine! T-T'

'¿Hace cuanto que no vienes a Izumo Yoh? o-o'

'Desde q tenía 6 años n.nU jijiji'

'¡¡Ay, pero eres un bobo! ¡¡Eso fue hace casi 20 años! ¬¬U'

'Yare, yare...quizá podamos llamar a casa de mi abuelo para q nos recoja, ¿no?'

'Con tal de encontrar la bendita casa, haz lo q sea'

'Ok, entonces busquemos un teléfono'

'¿Teléfono? ¿Qué hay de tu celular? o.o Imagino q traerás el tuyo por que yo olvidé el mío en Funbari n.n jaja'

'Ehhh...Yo también ñ-ñU'

Ambos: oo...jajajaja xD

'¿QUÉ? Ò.Ó'

'ñ.ñUu Calma Horo Horo'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aeropuerto de Tokio – 10:43 a.m.

Hao y Lyserg habían llegado muy bien a lo q es la capital de Japón, ahora los dos caminaban directo a la salida con el objetivo de buscar una taxi q los llevara a algún hotel o pensión, pero...

'Hao, ¿Estás trayendo la...? ¿Hao? o.ó'

Este volteó a todos lados tratando de hallar al chico de la larga cabellera castaña, pero no encontró nada. Regresó por donde habían estado mientras maldecía en voz baja al Asakura, segundos después lo encontró charlando con una de las terramozas (osea, lo mismo q aeromozas pero en vez de ir en el avión, ayudan a la gente en el mismo aeropuerto n.n).

'¡Hao! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¬¬'

'Pues sólo preguntaba donde había un hotel decente en el cuál quedarnos n.n'

'¡Te dije q no...! ¿Qué hacías qué? ..'

'¡Lo q oíste inglesito! n0n Ahora vamonos!'

Este tomó al chico verde del brazo y lo llevó a rastras hacia la salida, allí tomarón un taxi q los llevó a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

'Agradesco poder tener estos lujos n-n'

'Cállate y pidamos de una vez ¬¬ quiero ocupar todo el tiempo posible a la busqueda de esa niña, además no quiero terminar como tú'

Este se alejó a la recepción dejando a Hao con los ojos de puntitos mientras q un aura de soledad lo abarcaba.

'Q cruel...T.T'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Bien, ya estamos aquí n.n'

'Si, además...'

'¿Qué?'

'...Tengo frío u.u'

Caída estilo anime xD además de algunas gotas en la nuca de Anna.

'¡¿Y eso en q nos ayuda! oó'

'En nada, sólo era un comentario u.ú'

'Bueno u.û...Salgamos a buscar algún lugar para quedarnos... ¿Sabes de alguno?'

'Si'

La ciudad de Hokkaido se veía despejada y con bastante movimiento a pesar de q no hacía mucho calor que digamos. Anna y Len ya habían bajado del avión y ahora se dirigían a alguna posada para poder pasar los días que se encontrarían en la región. Diez minutos habían pasado hasta q llegaron a una posada, se veía bastante acogedora además de que en su interior se sentía un calor muy agradable. Después de pedir una habitación para cada quién, se dispusieron a marcar lugares en los cuales buscar...Anna no estaba xa desperdiciar ni un sólo segundo.

'¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro? Creo q allí podremos encontrar alguna pista'

'¿Tu crees? o.o Según lo que sé su madre vivía en una aldea cercana'

'¿Aldea? Entonces vallamos a ver las aldeas, pero...'

'Si, ya sé tienes frío ¬¬U'

'No. Preguntemos a alguna persona sobre las aldeas...por lo q sé hay muchas'

'¿En serio? T.T'

'Pues si, ¿Qué creías, esto no será fácil Anna'

Len se levantó del sillón donde estaban y se acercó a la recepción, dejando a Anna allí.

'Disculpe...somos turistas y queremos visitar las aldeas cercanas'

'¿Aldeas? Bueno pueden empezar por la aldea de los ainus...aunque también pueden...'

Mientras con Anna.

'Len tiene razón, no será fácil u-uU...Aunque si tenemos algo de suerte...pero hay más de 5 mil personas aquí T-T'

'Anna...'

'¿Eh? o.o ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo?'

'Si, hay 4 aldeas...la más grande es la aldea de los ainus...Iremos primero a esa'

'¿Y por qué? ¿Qué hay de las otras? ¬¬ ¿Desde cuando tomas las desiciones?'

'Por que yo lo digo, después y...¿Por qué tomo las desiciones? Pues...por que si n.n'

'ù.ú De acuerdo...vamos ¬¬'

Ambos salieron y se dispusieron a buscar alguna persona q los llevara a la bendita aldea de los Ainus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Ya...no...puedo...caminar más T-T'

Horo calló de cara al piso mientras q Yoh se tambaleaba intentando no caer al igual q su azul amigo. Después de unos segudos, se sentó a descansar.

'Yo tampoco...¿Cuánto más tendremos q caminar? ToT'

'¡No lo sé! ¡¿Qué clase de ciudad es estaaaa! Ò.Ó ¡¡Necesito un maldito teléfono!'

'Calmate amigo u-u Esperemos...tal vez...'

'¡No! Estamos caminado casi 3 horas! ¬o¬ Y estamos en medio de la nada!'

Nada...Nada...nada... xD (entiendase eco)

'¡¿Lo ves! TOT'

'Bueno, pero no hay por qué desesperarse n.ñU...Pidamos un aventón! nOn Así llegaremos más rapido y nos dirán donde estamos'

'De acuerdo u.u'

Yoh se paró en medio del camino mientras q Horo arrastraba los pies hasta quedar junto a él.

'Yoh ¬¬'

'nn jijijiji'

'¡Yoh! ¬.¬'

'¿Qué? ..U'

'¡¡Aquí no pasará ni un triciclo! ùOú'

'¿Cómo sabes eso? ; ;'

'Pues...¡¡Por que es un camino! ¡¡No una carretera! òOó'

'Rayos...¬¬'

'-.-U'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Propongo que busquemos en tooodos los centros nocturnos nn, ¿Qué opinas Lyserg?'

'Nada'

'Pero no era q la madre de la chica era bailarina o algo así, podemos encontrar muchas en esos lugares nOn'

'¬¬Uu'

Mientras, Hao y Lyserg caminaban por las calles de la capital tratando de buscar la mejor manera de empezar a buscar, según Hao, esa manera era buscar en los antros, cabarets y centros nocturnos, Lyserg q estaba en total desacuerdo con el Asakura pero...

'Ya lo tengo'

'¿Qué cosa? o.o Ahh! Aceptaste mi propuesta! - Vallamos a Kitten's Nigth dicen q hay un...'

'¡¡NO! ¬¬'

'Oye no me grites ¬¬... ¿Entonces q diablos vamos a hacer, eh? o.ó'

'Preguntar...quizá alguno de los dueños de restaurantes puedan ayudarnos...recuerda q tu padre fue a comer, no ha ver mujeres desnudas ¬¬U'

'u.ú Cierto...pero no perdemos nada 9.9'

'Vamos Hao u.u'

Ambos cruzaron la calle y entraron a un restaurante bastante famoso en el centro, así q decidieron probar suerte allí. Ambos pidieron hablar con el dueño, q como imaginaban era un hombre de edad, que de seguro habría escuchado de aquella mujer. Cuando entraron a la oficina del dueño...este los recibió con los brazos abiertos xD.

'¡Qué bueno q están aquí! Las cosas no empiezan a ir nada bien...Vamos, chicos, ¿por qué no están usando sus uniformes? ¿No se los dieron? ¬¬ ¡¡Mary! Disculpen, iré a ver...n.n'

'¿Y a este q le pasa? ..'

'.. Pos'...no sé n.ñ'

Se sentaron y 5 minutos después el hombre volvió y le entregó 1 caja blanca a cada uno. Lyserg intentaba por todos los medios explicar su presencia ahí mientras q Hao observaba los objetos de la caja, el dueño hablaba demasiado y muy rápido, logrando marear al pobre chico inglés, luego sin darse cuenta ambos, Lyserg y Hao se encontraban vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa roja sin mangas y con diseños en negro, botas vaqueras y un sombrero negro vaquero también. Lyserg empezaba a desesperarse e iba a gritar algo cuando le calló un delantal en plena cara, Hao reía frenéticamente.

'jajajaja xDDDD'

'¬O¬ ¡¿Qué es esto!'

'Pues sus uniformes n.n, no querrás estar como cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?'

Hao dejó de reír para voltear a ver a una muchacha muy linda de cabello negro hasta la cintura, vestida con una mini roja, una blusa negra igual q la de ellos pero con diseños en rojo, sombrero vaquero, botas hasta la rodilla y un delantal, tenía unos ojos violetas muy brillantes.

'¿Quién eres tú? o.ó'

En eso se pudo ver como Hao se colocaba frente a la chica y con una voz sensual le decía.

'Hola linda, me llamo Hao Asakura...ya que nos conocimos, te gustaría...'

Pero su interesante explicación fue cortada por una badeja q se había estrellado "accidentalmente" en su cabeza, noqueándolo por completo.

'X-xUu'

'¿Por qué nos dieron esto?'

'Pues...al ser los nuevos empleados, estos son sus uniformes n-n'

'¿Nuevos empleados? .. ¿Empleados? Ò.ó'

'Oye inglesito...'

'¿Qué quieres ahora? ¬¬'

'Pues...'

'Oigan! n.n Ya vamos a abrir, será mejor que salgamos'

'oo'

'Valla, no tenemos ni dos horas aquí y ya conseguimos trabajo nn ¡Qué suerte! xD'

'¿Suerte? ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó la razón por la q estamos aquí? ¬¬'

'Claro q no! u.ú Me ofendes, Lyserg!'

'Tenemos q salir de aquí...¬¬ Estamos perdiendo el tiempo'

Lyserg se quitó el delantal q la muchacha le había atado anteriormente para luego salir del vestidor, Hao lo siguió. Al estar afuera, vieron q el restaurante ya estaba casi lleno, cosa q los dejó más que sorprendido.

'Parece q es lo bastante famoso'

'Si...acabamos de llegar y ya se llenó o.o'

'Ya te agradó la idea de trabajar aquí n.n, me da gusto'

'Si...¡¡Digo no! ¡Nosotros...!'

Antes de q terminara de decir cualquier cosa, esta le entregó folios negros y una libreta con un boligrafo, al igual que a Hao.

'Listo! Empiecen con los pedidos nn'

Esta se fue mientras...

'¿Pe...didos? oo...Noo! ToT'

'Vamos inglés, será divertido n.ñ'

'¬¬'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Anna o.o'

'Si o.o'

Ambos habían subido a un bus q los llevaría a la aldea Ainu q buscaban, al llegar sus ojos se deleitaron con la maravillosa vista...

'Esto es...o.oU'

'Len, me vas a explicar el por que esta alde a está...DESIERTA! Ò.Ó'

'Oye tranquila n.nU...Además todo está bien, la fuente se ve bastante limpia y con agua, las casas se ven habitables y hay plantas muy bien cuidadas...¬¬ ¿Eso es de una aldea desierta?'

'Bueno u.ú...¿Pero donde están las personas, eh, eh!'

'Y yo que sé...no vivo aquí u.û'

'Ayy! ò.ó Me desesperas! ¬¬'

'¿Yo? ¡¡Si no mal recuerdo es por tí q estamos aquí! u.ú Idiota yo por querer ayudar...'

'¡Esta bien! ú.ù Tienes razón, disculpa...¬.¬'

'Si, no importa... ¿Y ahora q haremos ya que no hay nadie?... Volvamos...'

Este se dió media vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero Anna lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró con ella.

'¡Claro q no nos iremos! O.Ó No vine aquí para nada, no señor...busquemos a alguien n.n'

'Niña terca ¬¬U'

Ya caminando normalmente, siguieron viendo todo completamente desolado, hasta q Len escuhó algo e inmediatamente tomó a Anna y la colocó detrás de él.

'¡¡Muestrate! ¡¿Quién eres!'

..? - Anna xD

De pronto ya estaban siendo rodeados por 4 hombres vestidos iguales con pantalones y chaquetas negras q los apuntaban con escopetas o pistolas.

'¿Qué...qué está pasando? ó.ò'

'Creo q son oficiales...pero...no comprendo'

'Ustedes dos, ¿Quienes son?'

Una bella muchacha de cabellera celeste y fieros ojos azules, vestida igual q ellos pero con minifalda, se acercó a ellos y encaró a Len levantando el mentón del chico con su dedo.

'Turistas o.ó'

'Si, claro...Llévenselos! ¬¬'

'¡¿Qué! OoO'

'Ò.Ó Oiga, ¡¡¿Q le pasa!'

'Ustedes no me engañan, son enemigos...jaja Muy astutos'

'¿Enemigos? u.ú Valla mujer loca...'

'¡¡Cállate rubia! ¬¬ Nadie me llama loca...y menos una niña como tú!'

'¡¿Niña! ò.ó'

No pudo decir nada, ya que los hombres q los tenían rodeados. Los habían esposado y ahora se los llevaban.

'¿Qué haremos ahora? ¬¬ ¡Nos llevan a la cárcel!'

'Pues nada u-u'

'¡¡Me rebienta tu estúpida tranquilidad, Len! ù-ú'

'Pues si me desespero como tú, no podré pensar algo para poder liberanos, ¿no?'

'u.ú ¡Hump!'

Y así, caminaron hasta una especie de edificio. Allí, los metieron a una celda pequeña donde lo único q hizo Len fue sentarse en el muro que había ahí cruzado de brazos mientras q Anna estaba pegada a los barrotes mirando con enojo a la mujer q se había sentado en un escritorio frente a ellos.

'Oiga! ò.ó'

'Ey! Es Srta. Usui, de acuerdo? ¬¬ Siendo quienes son, son bastante...extraños o.ó'

'Será por que no somos enemigos de nadie o militares? ¬¬U ¡Mire, será mejor q nos deje ir, nosotros no somos militares ni nada por el estilo! Sólo buscamos a alguien...'

'¿A si? Pues bien por tí u.û'

'Ayy! Ò.Ó ¡Len, dile algo!'

'¿Qué? o.ô'

'Ay no puede ser...u.uU'

'Bueno...ya que estamos aquí... ¿Por qué no charlamos un rato? n-n'

'¡¿Qué! OO'

La muchacha q los había metido ahí, abrió la puerta y tomó a Len de la camisa.

'¿Qué dijiste? O.O'

'..U ¿Qué pasa? ¬¬U Creo q Anna tiene razón, estás loca...'

Plafff!

'X-X#'

'u.ú Estúpido...'

'Bueno golpe o.o'

Anna se acercó a la muchacha ignorando por completo a un Len inconciente q yacía en el piso.

'Gracias n.n'

Anna la miró. La muchacha no podía tener más de 25 años, era hermosa sin duda. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y en su rostro tenía una sorisa bastante sincera y dulce.

'Oye...en serio, nosotros no somos ni militares ni nada de eso n-nU'

'¿Cómo puedo creerte? ¬.¬'

'Pues sólo hazlo jeje n.ñU'

'Ah! Puede q tengas razón...o.o Además...ya hubieran tratado de hacer algo, pero yo hice algo primero n-ñU'

x.XUu Auu... - Len xDD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'u-ú'

'u.uUu'

La tarde ya había caído y los perdidos Horo e Yoh habían seguido caminando sin exito, al parecer los pobres eran unos desorientados de lo peor xD, así q al llegar al final del camino, Horo agregó MUY cansado.

'¡¡Me rehuso a caminar más! ò.ó'

'Vamos Horo, falta poco n.n'

'¡¡Lo mismo dijiste hace 4 horas! ¬¬'

'Veo q estás bastante estresado u.û...no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos le diré al abuelo q...'

'¡¡Al diablo! Nunca llegaremos...VAMOS A MORIR! TOT'

'Claro q no n.ñUu jijiji'

Mientras Horo lloriqueaba diciendo q su vida no había sido lo suficientemente buena y q no tenía novia desde hace 2 años ..U, Yoh se acercó a algunos arbusto y fue cuando escuchó voces. Al acercarse, vió que había un riachuelo y en él...

'O/O!'

'Yoh...Yoh! Ven acá, idiota! ¬¬ ¿Qué tanto...?'

Yoh le hizo una señal para q se callara y se acercara. Una pequeña linea roja empezó a caer por la nariz de Horo e Yoh no dejaba de babear el piso xD.

'¿Quién...? ¬'

Y fue para su mala suerte que piso una rama la cuál alertó a la persona q se encontraba allí.

'..Uu'

'¡¿¿Quién anda ahí! ó.ò'

Ambos intentaron esconderse pero para su suerte, se tropezaron y calleron a la orilla del rio, al levantar la mirada vieron un par de piernas cubiertas hasta la mitad del muslo por una bata blanca. Ambos se levantaron de inmediato y observaron q frente a ellos se encontraba una hermosa muchacha de larga cabellera rosa, la cuál traía una expresión de confusión total en sus lindos ojos rosados...luego...

'Ù-Ú'

XoXUuu --Horo n Yoh xD

'¿Qué hacian mirandome? ¬¬'

'Pos'...nada! Nosotros no vimos nada! ó.ò'

'¡¡Mienten! ¬o¬'

'Oye calmate, nosotros no queriamos verte...quiero decir! . No tuvimos la intención de...bueno ..Uu...la verdad es q... ¿Quién eres? o.o?'

'o-oU Yo soy...Un momento ¬¬ ¿Qué hace un par de vagos como ustedes por aquí? o.ó'

'¡¿Vagos! O-O'

'Sólo buscamos la casa de mi abuelo n.ñU Hace años que no vengo y...'

'Ahh... ¿Y como se llama tu abuelo? o.o'

'Yomei Asakura n-n'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! OoO!'

Esta se dió la vuelta y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro por completo e Yoh...estaba completamente confundido.

'¿Qué le pasó? o.o?'

'No sé, pero tiene lindo trasero xD'

¡Oí eso, baboso pervertido! ¬O¬'

'Perdón ..U'

'¿Sucede algo malo?'

'Eres el nieto del Sr. Yomei y yo en estas fachas . Q verguenza!'

Esta corrió y en segundos se perdió en los arbustos, ambos la siguieron sin pensarlo, ella sabía donde estaban y necesitaban q los llevara.

'¡¡Espera!'

Esta corría como alma q lleva al diablo hasta q...calló de cara al lodo xD, Yoh se acercó preocupado.

'¿Estás bien? ó.ò'

'Si, si...u.uU'

'¿Puedes llevarnos a la casa Asakura? Estamos perdidos n.nUu'

'Cierto n.ñU jijiji'

'Bueno o.oUu'

Esta se levantó y los miró algo apenada. Una chaqueta se extendió hacia ella, era Horito n.n.

'Toma, puedes enfermarte n-n'

'Gracias'

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"Las Asakura" © Juny Tao n.n


	7. ¡Encuentros!

**Capítulo 7.- **

"Encuentros y Sorpresas"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -- cambio de escena ó lugar

'...' -- lo que dicen

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

En Funbari el sol pegaba más fuerte de lo acostumbrado. La brisa era muy poca haciendo q las personas q disfrutaban de un relajante paseo, terminaran bañadas en gotas de sudor. Pero no era el caso de Kaoru Kyoyama. La tía de Anna se encontraba caminando por el centro buscando los salones de belleza más antiguos de la zona, al llegar a uno, entró.

'Buenos días n.n'

'¡Buenos días! Sientese, en seguida la atiendo...'

'No, no, espera! n-n Necesito saber algo y espero q puedas ayudarme...'

'¿Yo? ó.ò Pero...'

'¿Qué pasa Risa?'

Fue entonces q una linda chica de cabellera platinada amarrada en un rollo pero dejando algunos mechones sueltos, había hecho su aparición en el mostrador. Vestía unos shorts bastante cortos de jean y una camiseta sin mangas blanca con un delantal en el q llevaba tijeras, peines y demás cosas. Tenía unos lindos y refinados ojos carmesís los cuales no mostraban ni alegría ni nada...parecían neutrales.

'Es q...la srta. Necesita ayuda en... ¿hermana?'

'No te preocupes, yo la atenderé n.n'

'Gracias o.o'

La pequeña q estaba allí se retiró de inmediato dejando a la recien llegada con su hermana mayor.

'Disculpela, aún es algo inexperta... ¿Qué necesita?'

'Lo q sucede es q necesito encontrar a una persona y sé q tenía un salón de belleza y pues...'

'Pues...quizá mi madre pueda ayudarla, ella atiende este salón de belleza desde hace 25 años... ¿Increíble, ne? n-n'

'¿En serio? o.o ¿Y puedo hablar con ella?'

'¡Claro! n.n Venga conmigo'

Esta la condució hacia una especie de sala privada detrás de la recepción. Allí Kaoru se sentó y vió como la muchacha hacía una llamada por un pequeño intercomunicardor y segundos después colgaba.

'Listo, en un momento vendrá'

'Gracias linda n.n'

Y así la muchacha desapareció por donde habían entrado dejando a la tía de Anna sola.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'...y esa es toda la historia u.u'

'Valla o.o, nunca pensé q alguien como tú tuviera esa doble vida'

'Es cierto u.u#'

Después de hablar con la muchacha, ambos ya se encontraban libres y ahora estaban disfrutando de una taza de chocolate mientras q charlaban en la oficina principal. A Anna le había caído bien dentro de lo q cabe pero si hablamos de Len, podemos decir q su rostro estaba hinchado y trataba de calmarlo con una bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla herida xD.

'En realidad, yo sólo me dedico a esto por mi padre u-u...bueno padrastro...él esta en la central de Japón ahora y me dejó encargada'

'Ahora... ¿Porqué la aldea está desierta?'

'Es cierto, no vimos a nadie o.o'

'Bueno, lo q sucede es q en estas fechas todo el mundo se va pasar las vacaciones fuera de la aldea, es una tradición n.ñU'

'Perfecto ¬¬ Eso quiere decir q viajamos hasta aquí por las puras'

'Maldición...¬¬U ¿Y q haremos ahora Len?'

'Anna, ¿Qué buscan aquí?'

'A mi hermana'

'¿Qué? O.o'

'Bueno en realidad...no sabemos quién es, pero sabemos q su madre se llama Pay Usui y q al parecer vive o vivía aquí'

La taza de la chica se calló de sus manos siendo el centro de atención de los visitantes. Len observó como el rostro de la muchacha se había puesto pálido derepente a la vez q algunas lágrimas caían de sus lindos ojos azules.

'Ella es mi madre'

'¿Qué dices? ¿Pay Usui es tu madre? o-o'

'Si...ella me dijo algo sobre q mi padre nunca me conoció pero q de todas maneras sabía y...'

Esta se recostó sobre el respaldar de su silla mientras q ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

'Es ella'

Anna miró a Len quién no había soltado la bolsa de hielo pero aún así veía fíjamente a la rubia quién de inmediato volteó su mirada a la muchacha de cabellos celestes.

'No llores n-n Deberías alegrarte'

'¿De q hablas?'

'Por q...te llevaré a conocerlo n.n'

'Cof, cof...u.ú'

'Bueno te llevaremos u.ù...Claro si tu quieres, además...'

'Si, si, claro q quiero! ó.ò Pero, ¿Donde está él ahora?'

'Vive en Funbari junto a su dos hijos y a su esposa...'

'Entonces ya tiene una familia u.u'

'Si, pero aún así tienes derecho a saber quién eres! ú.ù Yo hice lo mismo...además creo q somos los primeros, ¿verdad Len? nn'

'Eso espero jaja Soy el ganador JAJAJAJA'

..U - Ambas

'¿A que te refieres con "soy el ganador"? ¬¬'

'Es q...apostamos por quién encotraría primero a la chica asignada y pues...o.o'

'¡¿Que hicieron qué! Ò.Ó'

'Oye calma n.ñU...sólo lo hice para demostrar q YO soy el mejor de los 5'

'Y yo pensaba q Hao era el idiota ¬¬U'

'Ehh chicos...o-ò'

'¡¿Cómo me llamaste rubia! ¬¬'

'¡Idiota! ¬O¬'

'¡¿Cómo te atreves niña! ÒoÓ'

Mientras ellos peleaban la muchacha se empezaba a desesperar, así sacó su arma y...

Plam!...un disparo certero en el techo del cuál cayó algo de polvo.

..! - Anna y Len

'¬¬ Espero q con eso dejen de pelearse...'

Guardó el arma y se acercó a ambos, era del tamaño de Anna mientras q a Len le llegaba al hombro. Estando frente a frente, extendió su mano hacia Anna.

'Mi nombre es Pilika, Pilika Usui nn'

'Mucho gusto...Pilika'

Len tomó su mano mientras q Anna la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

'Nos da mucho gusto haberte encontrado'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'¿Cómo les estará llendo a los demás?'

Ya habían cerrado el restaurante, ya daban casi las 8 de la noche y ahora Hao y Lyserg se tomaran un merecido descanso. El primero fumaba un cigarrillo y tomaba un poco de té mientras q Hao comía un poco de ramen.

'No lo sé, pero espero q les esté llendo peor q a nosotros'

'Ay deja de hablar tonterías ¬¬'

'Lyserg, ¿Se te pasó por la cabeza q terminarías como mesero? o.ó'

'No'

'Pero, ¿sabes q? No me quejo! '

'Pues claro ¬¬U estuvimos rodeados por mujeres extrañas durante todo el día, no se cuantos números telefónicos saque de mis bolsillos'

'jajajaja ¡¡Es cierto! Contabilizé y llegamos a un número redondo: 450 números telefónicos en menos de 10 horas, ¿Cómo la ves? nn'

De la nada Hao sacó una caja la cuál rebalsaba de papelitos escritos. Lyserg lo miró con una gota.

'No deberías emocionarte ¬¬U, la verdad es q no hemos hecho nada por encontrar a tu hermana'

'Cierto u.u...Pero ya saldrá algo! n.n Mejor disfrutamos mientras podamos, cuando volvamos mi padre me pondrá a trabajar y...¬¬Uu Tu trabajas por tu cuenta'

'Si u.û'

En eso, la muchacha q los había ayudado durante su "primer día de trabajo" se acercó a ellos y tomó asiento frente a Lyserg y a un lado de Hao.

'¿Qué les pareció su primer día de trabajo? n.n'

'Pues bien, aunque esto no estaba en nuestros planes'

La chica miró confundida a Lyserg quién había dejado su taza a un lado mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, signo de cansancio.

'No comprendo, pero aún así quiero decirles q el restaurante nunca estuvo tan lleno hasta q llegaron ustedes'

'¿Verdad q no? nn'

'Hao, cállate ¬¬U'

'Bueno ¬¬...u.û Lástima q tengamos q irnos'

'¿Irse? Pero por qué! ó.ò'

'Simplemente por el hecho de que no vinimos a trabajar sino a buscar a alguien'

'¿A quién?'

Esta se le veía muy interesada por saber, así q se apoyó en la mesa tratando de estar más cerca de Lyserg. Este la miró a esos profundos ojos violetas q tenía debajo de esas largas pestañas, además viendo un poco más abajo...su escote no lo hacía sentirse seguro. Tragó saliva y con algo de sonrojo volteó su rostro.

'A la hermana de Hao u/û'

'Ahh n.n Y, ¿está trabajando aquí? ¿Viene a visitarla?'

Esta regresó a su lugar sin dejar de mirar a su nuevo compañero de trabajo...

'Pues venimos a buscarla...la verdad es q no la conocemos'

'¿Cómo dices? No entiendo...'

'Es...una larga historia n.nU'

'Si...pero quizá puedas ayudarnos a encontrarla'

'¡Cierto! Hay una mujer q se llamaba...etoo...lo tengo en la punta de la lengua u.ú!'

'jaja n.nU'

'Si serás tarado ¬¬U...Se llama...'

'¡¡SARAH! ¡¡YA VINIERON POR TÍ!'

'Eh, ¡si! Ya voy...Bueno creo q ya es hora de irme n.n'

'Si claro...'

Lyserg se levantó de su asiento quedando frente a ella, la muchacha le llegaba un poco más arriba del hombro. Hao seguía comiendo xD.

'Entonces...hasta mañana n-n'

Esta se acercó y en un rápido movimiento besó a Lyserg cerca de los labios para luego salir corriendo no sin antes decir "Adiós Hao!". Lyserg se sentó pasmado en su silla, nunca había experimentado algo así...es decir, había tenido novias pero...

'¿Lyserg? o.o'

'¿Qué pasa? ¬/¬'

'Estás...jajaja Estás sonrojado! xDD Es la magia de la belleza...¿Lo ves? Y tú que decías q no... . '

'Ya cállate ¬¬'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hace ya algunas horas q habían llegado. Desde q se cruzaron con la linda muchacha, esta y ambos chicos habían emprendido el corto viaje hacia la casa Asakura. La rosadita iba por delante caminando con tranquilidad mientras q Yoh y Horo la seguían, este último concentrado en "otra" cosa más q en el camino o en la plática con Yoh.

'¿Crees q encontremos algo? Quiero decir...no sé por q pero me siento nervioso ó.o'

'Si, si, yo también n.n'

'¿Lo ves? No sé por que pero tengo la sospecha de...'

Plam! xD

'¿Horo...Horo? o.oU'

Este volteó su vista y observó a un noqueado Horo en el piso en posición fetal y con ambas manos "ahí" xDD jeje.

'¿Pero q te pasó? o.ò'

Yoh se acercó y detrás de él la muchacha se quedó parada observando. Al ver q Yoh sólo lo picaba con él dedo en una de sus costillas, se acercó y se agachó para estar a la altura del azulito.

'¿Estás bien? ó.ò ¿Donde te diste?'

'x.X Me...duele...! T.T'

Este un poco menos adolorido se levantó y volteó hacia el lugar donde se había golpeado: un tronco mal trecho en medio del camino.

'Estúpido tranco ¬¬'

'¿Cómo dice? o.ôU'

Este volteó su rostro y se dió cuenta q estaba a centimetros del de la rosadita, por su parte Yoh empezó a caminar al darse cuenta q estaba de más.

'No nada...por cierto, aún no sé tu nombre'

'Yo tampoco se el suyo n.n'

'No es...tan...importante la verdad n-nUu'

Este se levantó a la vez q le daba la mano a la chica para q hiciera lo mismo.

'Por cierto, ¿por qué se golpeó? ¿Andaba distraído o q?'

El muchachito se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

'¿Yo? ¡No! jeje n.ñU Sólo es q tropecé y tu sabes...jeje'

'Ah ok...'

De pronto un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos. Tamao soltó una risa para luego dirigir su mirada a sus manos.

'Etoo...mis mano n.nU'

'Oh lo siento!'

Soltó lentamente sus manos con las de la muchacha. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, Yoh gritó.

'¡¡Dense prisa! ¡¡Ya casi estamos en casa, Hoto!'

'¡¡Que soy Horo Horo, idiota! Ò.Ó'

Este se acercó a su amigo corriendo y mientras este le gritaba algo sobre su nombre, el castaño sólo sonreía nerviosamente. La chica suspiró y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. 20 minutos después ya se encontraban en el camino hacia la entrada al templo. Al entrar...

'¡Estoy en casa! TOT'

Yoh lloriqueaba tirado en el suelo mientras q a su lado, Horo-kun...

'¡Ay, mis pieces! TOT'

'Se dice pies, amigo n.ñU'

'Ay como sea ¬¬U...Lo único q me interesa es poder encontrar algo de comer -'

Mientras este fantaseaba con unos buenos platos de kurri, Yoh se levantó y volteó hacia el pasillo, allí observó a la una mujer madura vetida con un vetido largo rojo con detalles en rosa, su cabello era rojizo, amarrado en un rollo y tenía unos alegres ojos miel. Esta se acercó con una sonrisa, Yoh la miró a la vez q Horo se levantaba.

'Buenas tardes muchachos n.n'

'Buenas tardes oxo'

Exclamaron ambos, después de hacer una reverencia, la mujer los guió hasta el comedor, donde se encontraba sentado Yohmei, el abuelo de Yoh.

'¡Hola abuelito! nOn'

Saludó Yoh con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano en forma de saludo. Horo sonrió y tb saludó.

'¡Buenas tardes, abuelo! nOn'

Ambos chicos se acercaron al hombre mismos niños chiquitos esperando un abrazo de su abuelo, pero este...

'¡Sientense de una vez! ¬¬ Niñotes inmaduros!'

Estos regresaron a sus lugares con cascaditas en sus ojos, la mujer q los había recibido rió por lo bajo.

'T.T Pero abue...'

'¡Nada! u.u Tamao ya me informó en q situaciones lo encontró'

'¿Tamao? o.o?'

Ambos chicos parecían confundidos.

'Si, Tamao...mi hija n.n'

La mujer q segundos antes se había reído, tomó haciento al lado de Yomei, al parecer era de su confianza, entonces Yoh se atrevió a preguntar.

'¿Quién es ella abuelito? o.o'

'Ella es Tomoe Tamamura, madre de Tamao n.n, es de nuestra entera confianza, mía y de tu abuela Kino'

'Dijo...O.O'

Horo abrió mucho los ojos a lo q Yoh se sorprendió.

'¿Q sucede Horo? o.o?'

'Ay! Si serás bestia! ¬¬U Ella es a quién buscamos!'

Dijo un Horo algo frsutrado por la poca inteligencia de su amigo castaño, así después de q Horo le informara este volteó a verla: tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro mientras q el abuelo los miraba con escepticismo.

'¿Q acabas de decir Horo Horo? o.ô'

'Lo q sucede es q...'

'Es una larga historia u.uU'

'Yoh, Horo... ¿podrían venir un momento? Ahora volvemos, Yomei n.n'

'Bueno o.o'

Esta se encaminó a la puerta seguida de Horo e Yoh. Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, se detuvieron en la puerta del jardín, allí se encontraba la muchacha q los había traído, se encontraba ya vestida con un vestido corto blanco junto con unas sandalias chatas. Esta se encontraba junto a un grupo de niños pequeños a los cuales parecía leerles algún cuento. La mirada de Tomoe se suavisó mientras q Yoh sonreía y Horo observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

'Es ella'

'¿Ella?'

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la mujer la cuál ahora sonreía con nostalgia.

'¿Quién es ella? o.o'

'Ella, Yoh, es mi hija Tamao n.n'

'¿SU HIJA? O.O'

'Entonces...'

'Ella es...'

'Si, ella es tu última hermana'

'Ahh o.o'

Segundos después...

'¡¿QUÉ! O-O'

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"Las Asakura" © Juny Tao n.n


	8. Resolución: Regreso a Fumbari

**Capítulo 8.- **

"Resolución: Regreso a Fumbari"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -- cambio de escena ó lugar

'...' -- lo que dicen

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

'-o- ¿Tan temprano?'

'Son las 10 de la mañana, Hao ¬¬U' (N/a: Para mí eso es temprano o.oU)

'¡Igual! Exijo mis derechos, ò.ó son unos explotadores'

Ambos muchachos llegaron al restaurante, al entrar vieron a los demás empleados arreglando las mesas mientras q en la caja se encontraba una sonriente Sarah aún sin su uniforme haciendo algunas cuentas. Esta al verlos, los saludo con la mano.

'Hola chicos, ¿buena noche? n.n'

'Si, como todas'

'No es cierto, no dormí nada, nada...Lyserg no me dejo dormir u.ù'

'¡¿Ah! O.o!'

Después de esto, Lyserg se encontraba con un aura de furia mientras q su puño se alzaba lenta y peligrosamente a la cara de Hao.

'Vuelve...vuelve a hacer otra broma como esa y te juro q no vivirás para contarlo'

Sus palabras fueron saliendo lenta, dura y escalofriantemente de sus labios cosa q hizo retroceder al joven de cabellera castaña.

'Bueno, sólo bromeaba n.ñUu No te alteres jeje'

'Gracias al cielo era sólo una broma u.uU'

'¿Por qué lo dices? o.ô'

A este punto Hao ya se encontraba saludando a las demás chicas q trabajaban allí y una q otra lo recibía con una bofetada o con un empujón xD. Mientras, Lyserg sólo se atinó a sentar en una de las mesas cercanas, Sarah dejó lo q estaba haciendo por un momento.

'Por que... ¿Cómo decirlo? No hubiera permitido q me ganaran'

Esta lo miró con una sonrisa algo pícara a la vez q por la nuca del peliverde caía una gota, miró a la chica q se levantaba e iba a los vestidores, seguro a vestirse. Este volteó a ver a un Hao q ahora hablaba con una jovencita q al parecer reía a gusto con el castaño, bueno...nunca falta alguien ingenua u.uU. Se levantó decidido a cambiarse a la vez que encendía su típico cigarrillo, en llegar al vestidor observó q la chica peinaba su cabello negro.

'No pensé q te gustara el baboso de Hao'

Este se acercó a sacar su uniforme de un casillero, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro q lo hizo voltear. Sarah lo miraba con gracia.

'¿Quién dijo q me gustaba el "baboso" de Hao?'

Fue entonces q en un movimiento rápido, lo jaló de la nuca y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. El inglés abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, la chica ahora lo había abrazado por el cuello y el...pues sólo atinó a tomarla de la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro alejaba el cigarrillo xa no causar algún daño. Segundos pasaron para q se relajara y sintiera a la muchacha entrar en su boca intensificando el beso, en eso...

'Y...¿Q tenemos aquí? n-n'

Sarah se separó, volteó a ver al q interrumpía con fuego en los ojos. Hao salió de allí como alma q lleva el diablo xDD. Regresó su mirada al muchacho q ahora la miraba fijamente, esta sonrió y sintió q ahora era ella a la q besaban...con la misma intensidad q ella lo había hecho anteriormente.

Mientras afuera, Hao sólo estaba sentado ya q no tenía nada q hacer, después de haber visto lo q vio se alegró por el señor "no tengo tiempo para nada". En eso sintió q le hablaban.

'Joven Hao, ¿dónde está el joven Lyserg?'

'¡Señor Takami! Ehh...mi amigo...Lyserg, dijo? Pues creo q se está cambiando n.nU'

'Pues dígale q se apresure q vamos a abrir...y si ve a Sarah, le dice lo mismo'

'Bueno n-ñ'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Esto sabe bastante bien...eres muy buena cocinera Pilika'

'Si'

Anna y Len, después de todo lo q pasaron, ahora se encontraban tomando un rico desayuno en la casa de Pilika. No era muy grande, ni muy lujosa, pero era muy bonita y acogedora. Ella los llevó allí a pasar la noche, ya q después de la hora q llegaron no pasaría otro bus hasta mañana a la misma hora. Eran casi las 9 de la mañana y tomarían un carro a las 11, así q todavía tenían tiempo. Anna comía tranquila una tortilla de verduras mientras q Len tomaba una taza de café junto a unos panecillos dulces.

'Me alegra q les halla gustado n.n'

La Pilika de esta mañana era muy distinta de la q los había encarcelado el día anterior, ahora no vestía uniforme, vestía una falda larga blanca mientras q una blusa roja de manga larga dejaba ver su abdomen, su cabello estaba amarrado en un rollo.

'Pilika'

'Dime n.n'

'Verás, nosotros regresaremos a Fumbari...como sabes nosotros vivimos allá y nos preg...'

'¿Vendrás con nosotros?'

'¡Len! ¡No tenías q decirlo así! ¬¬'

'¿Por qué? ¿No era lo q querías decirle? o.ó'

'Ay, no importa u.ú...Bueno, ¿Qué dices? ó.o'

Pilika observó a Anna esta había dejado de comer para pasar a mirarla mientras q Len seguía comiendo muy a gusto con los ojos cerrados, sonrió al ver la escena, el día anterior no paraban de pelear, una se alteraba con facilidad y el otro con su maldita tranquilidad. Soltó un suspiro para pasar a ver a Anna.

'¿Dónde me quedaré?'

'Eso quiere decir q...'

'Si rubia, viene con nosotros'

'¡Perfecto! n-n Me alegra q hallas decidido venir con nosotros'

'n.ñUu Pero...'

'¿Qué? o.ô'

'¿Qué haré allá? Quiero decir...'

'No te preocupes u.u'

'Cierto, al llegar allá conocerás a las demás n.n'

'Como digas n.n'

'Ah! Lo olvidaba, ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? o.o'

'Claro, Len...Te mostraré donde está'

Esta se levantó y seguida de Len salieron de la cocina donde estaban desayunando, Anna siguió comiendo pero esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro, miró el plato de Len y después de ver a la puerta, tomó el panecillo q sobraba y se lo empezó a comer xD. Mientras con Len y Pilika.

'Aquí está'

'Gracias'

Este tomó el fono y marcó unos cuantos números, segundos después una mujer le contestó.

'Buenos días, Familia Asakura contesta n.n'

'Comuníqueme con Yoh o Horo Horo, por favor'

Después de esto una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro a la vez q su miraba se volvía algo extraña, Pilika se extraño.

'Buenooooooo? -O-U'

'¿Yoh? Despierta de una buena vez ¬¬U'

'Si, si ya estoy...estoy despierto -.-U...¿Quién habla?'

'¡Idiota! Soy Len Tao u.ú'

'Ah, buenos días Len n.nU...No te reconocí...¿Q sucede? ¿Y Anna? o.o'

'Ella está bien, está desayunando...sólo quería anunciarte q la encontramos y ya vamos a regresar a Fumbari...ganamos'

Pilika levantó una ceja.

'¿Qué? Pe-pero...! ToT Q injusto, Len!'

En eso se escuchó del lado de Yoh un "¿Es cuernito?" para después escucharse el sonido del movimiento y...

'¡¡HOLA CUERNITO! nOn'

Horo gritó tan fuerte q Len tuvo q apartar el auricular de su oreja para no quedar sordo. A Pilika le calló una gota.

'¿Q quieres Hoto Hoto? ¬¬U Sólo llamé para informarles nuestro triunfo sobre el suyo u.û'

'Pues fíjate q no puedes haber ganado n.n'

'¿A no? ò.ó'

'Pues no! Nosotros la encontramos primero xD'

'¡¿QUÉ! ò.Ó'

Se volvió a escuchar el sonido del teléfono, esta vez se escuchó la voz de Yoh.

'No hay problema Len n.nU Veremos eso después...Ahora, ¿Me pasas con Annita?'

'Si, si u.ú'

Este dejó el teléfono a un lado y volteó a ver a Pilika quién tenía una mirada de confusión total.

'Esos son dos de los idiotas q conocerás cuando regresemos ù.ú'

'C-claro n.nUu'

Entonces se escuchó de la otra línea...

'¡¡Escuhé eso picudo, esperate a q volvamos! ¬o¬'

'O.o!...Buscaré a Anna...u.uU'

Este salió dejando a Pilika, esta no resistió y tomó el teléfono.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Ay, ¿quién será tan temprano? -.-U'

Un soñoliento Yoh caminaba, mejor dicho arrastraba sus pies por el pasillo superior, estaba más dormido q despierto y con pasos torpes tomó el télefono q estaba sobre una mesa de caoba.

'Buenooooooo? -O-U'

Este contestó con pereza mientras se fregaba los ojos con la mano desocupada.

'¿Yoh? Despierta de una buena vez ¬¬U'

'Si, si ya estoy...estoy despierto -.-U...¿Quién habla?'

Se apoyó en la pared cercana mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo.

'¡Idiota! Soy Len Tao u.ú'

'Ah, buenos días Len n.nU...No te reconocí...¿Q sucede? ¿Y Anna? o.o'

'Ella está bien, está desayunando...sólo quería anunciarte q la encontramos y ya vamos a regresar a Fumbari...ganamos'

Yoh se sobresaltó y despertó por completo.

'¿Qué? Pe-pero...! ToT Q injusto, Len!'

Justo en medio de todo el lloriqueo y lamentos de Yoh, Horo Horo se acercó a él con su cepillo de dientes en la boca y un vaso en su mano.

'¿Es cuernito? o.ô'

Este se acercó y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

'¡¡HOLA CUERNITO! nOn'

'¿Q quieres Hoto Hoto? ¬¬U Sólo llamé para informarles nuestro triunfo sobre el suyo u.û'

Horo sonrió confiado.

'Pues fíjate q no puedes haber ganado n.n'

'¿A no? ò.ó'

'Pues no! Nosotros la encontramos primero xD'

'¡¿QUÉ! ò.Ó'

Empezó a reír frenéticamente dejando a Len confundido y enfadado y a Yoh con una gran gota sobre su nuca. En eso se calló al sentir un dolor intenso en su pantorrilla.

'x.x Auuuu...!'

Este desplomó con una expresión de dolor mientras el señor Yohmei sonreía de lado e Yoh sonreía nervioso.

'Bue-buenos días abuelito n.nUu'

'¿Con quién hablaban? ¿Por qué se reía como enfermo? ¬.¬'

'Pues es Len n.nU Llamó para informar como estaban los demás'

'Ahh u.u'

T.TU -- Horo xD

'Hola? Hola?'

Eso fue lo q se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. Yoh algo emocionado por escuchar a Anna, lo levantó rápidamente.

'¿Annita? n.n'

'Ehh...no, soy...'

'¿Quién? o.o...¿Bueno? ¡¿Bueno! óOò'

Plam! Otro golpe certero en otra pantorrilla.

ToT! -- Yoh xD

'¿Por qué hiciste eso abuelito? T-T'

'Haces mucha bulla, niño ¬¬'

'¿Hola? ¿Yoh?'

Esta vez si parecía ser Anna, Yoh acercó el teléfono a su oreja y con voz de dolor contestó.

'Hola Annita T.T'

'¿Estás bien? o.o ¿Q te pasa?'

'Me tropecé y caí n.nU'

'Eres un idiota ¬¬U'

'n.ñUuu'

'¿Cómo estás?'

Yoh suavizó su mirada y soltó un suspiro.

'Muy bien...espero q tu también'

'Claro...además...ya regresaremos a Fumbari, ya la encontramos'

'¿En serio? Nosotros también...la encontramos en casa Asakura n.nU jijiji'

'Tuvieron suerte, fueron rápidos...no sabes todo lo q tuvimos q pasar, fue horrible'

'Ni q lo digas, a nosotros nos fue peor T.T...Estuvimos caminando casi 6 horas perdidos y...no importa, luego charlaremos'

'¿Sabes algo de Lyserg y Hao?'

'No, aún no se comunican con nosotros...pero de seguro ya lo harán n-n'

'De acuerdo...ya tengo q irme, nos vemos'

'Si, adiós y cuídate mucho...adiós'

'Adios'

Y se cortó. Yoh calló al frío piso, la extrañaba tanto, una extraña necesidad de estar cerca de ella y besarla, abrazarla había crecido de pronto y no sabía si se volvería loco si no probaba esos labios rosas de nuevo. En medio de su ensoñamiento, sintió un golpe en su costilla.

'Oye niño, levántate, ¿acaso te crees alfombra o q? ¬¬'

'No, lo siento abuelito n.nU'

30 minutos después todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor disfrutando de un gran y delicioso desayuno preparado por la linda Tamao. Ella y su madre eran como de la familia, ya q siempre cenaban o desayunaban con los abuelos Asakura y ahora tb con Yoh y Horo.

'¡Esto está muy bueno!'

'¡Cierto! Eres una experta cocinera Tamao!'

'Gracias joven Yoh, pero no es para tanto n.ñ'

'¡Oh, claro q si! Verdad Horo? n0n'

'Si, si, ¡¡está MUY bueno, eh! ¿Puedo comer un poco más, Tamao? o.o'

'Ehh... ¡claro! n.nU'

'Tamao...'

'¿Si, madre? o.o'

'¿Puedo hablarte a solas un segundo? n.n Bueno a solas no, con el joven Yoh...'

'o.o? Bueno...si quieres'

Esta se levantó y salió tras de la mujer y seguida de Yoh. Yohmei miró a Horo.

'¿Se la llevarán a Fumbari?'

Horo lo miró sorprendido.

'Contestame niño ¬¬'

'Ehh n.ñU...puede q si o.o...todo depende de Yoh'

'Ya veo'

'Pero...¿Cómo sabe usted q...?'

'Tomoe es de mi entera confianza y ella siempre se ha desahogado conmigo, me ve como a un padre u.u'

'T-T Hermoso...'

'o.ó?'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'¿Cómo lo hiciste? o-o'

'No hice nada, ya déjame en paz ¬¬'

'Pero...u.ù'

Hao parecía lapa sobre Lyserg preguntándole como loco como había conseguido q Sarah se le tirara encima y lo besara de tal forma, Lyserg fastidiado por las preguntas de su amigo, decidió quedarse en el vestidor, encerrado xD.

'Eres un egoísta...¬¬û'

Este se fue dejando al chico tratando de calmarse un poco a la vez q fumaba, en silencio.

FlashBack...O.o

'¿Quién dijo q me gustaba el "baboso" de Hao?'

Fue entonces q en un movimiento rápido, lo jaló de la nuca y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. El inglés abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, la chica ahora lo había abrazado por el cuello y el...pues sólo atinó a tomarla de la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro alejaba el cigarrillo xa no causar algún daño. Segundos pasaron para q se relajara y sintiera a la muchacha entrar en su boca intensificando el beso, en eso...

'Y...¿Q tenemos aquí? n-n'

Sarah se separó, volteó a ver al q interrumpía con fuego en los ojos. Hao salió de allí como alma q lleva el diablo xDD. Regresó su mirada al muchacho q ahora la miraba fijamente, esta sonrió y sintió q ahora era ella a la q besaban...con la misma intensidad q ella lo había hecho anteriormente. Sarah, feliz por ser correspondida, bajó sus manos a los botones de la camisa del muchacho, desprendiendo uno a uno de cada uno de los hojales, mientras q sentía una mano deslizarse por debajo de su blusa a la vez q húmedos besos se posaban en su cuello.

'No pensé q fueras así, te veías bastante serio, eh!'

'¿Eres de las q se guían por la apariencia? Te veías bastante...astuta'

'¿Astuta? Jaja Valla calificativo, nunca había pensado en eso'

Lo separó un poco y acarició la mejilla del peliverde, quién tenía una sonrisa muy linda.

'Me gustas mucho'

Soltó ella mientras volvía juntar sus labios...en eso una voz los alertó...

'Oigan tortolitos, si no salen, ¡Irán por ustedes!'

Hao no se atrevía a entrar por miedo a ser víctima a la furia de la chica de cabello negro. Mientras ellos ya se habían soltado.

'Debes cambiarte, ya es hora de abrir'

'Si...'

Sarah volteó para irse, pero antes de salir regresó y besó al chico, un beso corto, como de despedida. Lyserg atinó a sonreír un poco mientras recogía su ropa he iba a cambiarse, por otro lado Sarah salió arreglándose el cabello...

Flashback...O.o

'Oye inglesito, es hora del descanso...¿por q no charlamos un poco? Quiero decir tenemos un asunto q arreglar...¿Recuerdas a mi hermanita? o.o'

Lyserg abrió la puerta de golpe.

'Es cierto, idiotas por olvidarlo o.ó'

Este se adelantó hacia la oficina del jefe y tocó antes de entrar, seguido del castaño.

'Necesitamos preguntarle algo, señor Takami'

'Diganme'

'Queremos encontrar a una mujer llamada Hikaru Izuki, pensamos q usted puede saber de quién se trata'

Hao se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con seriedad al hombre, este se intimido un poco.

'¿Hikaru Izuki, dices? Pues ella es mi hermana, ¿qué desean con ella? o.o'

'Buscamos a su hija'

'¿A Sarah? Pues ella está aquí, no creo q la desconozcan n.nU jeje'

Lyserg se plasmó en su asiento, Hao sonrió mientras su ya conocida risa maníaca se apoderaba de él.

'¡Oh, Dios! Esto es increíble...por favor díganos q no está bromeando'

Hao seguía riendo frenéticamente mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Lyserg seguía estático y el jefe estaba confundido y asustado por la psicópata risa del Asakura.

'Es cierto, la madre de Sarah se llama Hikaru Izuki n.nU'

'Perfecto'

Lyserg se levantó y salió, Hao se detuvo, el jefe se levantó preguntándose por q Lyserg había reaccionado así.

'No es nada, sólo es q es medio...difícil, yo me encargo'

Y así salió sin decir nada. Mientras Lyserg estaba sentadote en una silla detrás de la caja.

'Aquí estás'

'Si...¿Sabes todo el tiempo q hemos perdido? Hemos tenido a la chica frente a nosotros todo este tiempo!'

'Si...Y ahora eres mi cuñadito n. jeje'

'¡Ay, deja de decir sandeces, ¿quieres! ¬¬'

'¿Q no te gusta? o.o'

'No es el momento de hablar de eso...esta noche hablaremos con ella y mañana a primera hora nos volvemos a Funbari'

'¿Qué? Oye, ¿Q hay de la diversión en la capital? Lo único q hemos hecho ha sido trabajar! T.T'

Lyserg se recargó su rostro en sus manos. Hao soltó un suspiro, fue entonces cuando escucharon una voz familiar.

'¿Hao? ¿Q es lo q sucede?'

'Nada, nada...es sólo q el inglesito tiene sentimientos encontrados n.ñ'

'¿Sentimientos encontrados? o-ô'

'Si, si...¿sabes q? Tengo q hacer una llamada, ¿Por q no platican? Ya regreso.'

Este dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el teléfono q se encontraba cerca del almacén. Allí metió un par de monedas y con habilidad marcó unos cuantos números.

'Buen días, familia Asakura contesta n-n'

'Hola, sólo quería saber si mi hermano Yoh estaba por ahí, habla Hao'

'¡Oh! Joven Hao, es un gusto escucharlo, pero lamento decirle q su hermano esta ocupado en estos momentos junto con el joven Horokeu...¿Desea dejar algún mensaje?'

'Si...dígales q mañana mismo estamos regresando y más les vale a ellos q también, es todo, gracias y buen día'

'o.o? Adiós'

Hao colgó la llamada y regresó con paso lento y tranquilo.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"Las Asakura" © Juny Tao n.n


End file.
